How to Annoy the Organization
by Seppen13
Summary: This is story format for those that hate the lists and for anyone who just wants a longer read. This will have a total of 16 chap. two of which are Ocs; one of mine and one of my friends. A little AxelxOc and DemyxXOc here and there. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1 : Xemnas

**Seppen: Ello readers and welcome to my first Kingdom Hearts Fan fiction!**

**Demyx: oh boy!**

**Seppen: -tosses Demyx a cookie-**

**Seppen: Now I hope you all enjoy!**

**Demyx: This story was made possible by the contributions (although limited) by Xaria.**

**Seppen: I think cookies make Demyx smart!**

**Disclaimer: I own Seppen and my friend owns Xaria, neither of us owns Kingdom Hearts, otherwise I would fear for Zexion's life...**

Xemnas walked down the halls of the Castle That Never Was, feeling the need for some exercise. Of course, Xemnas was also in the mood for one of his "oh my Kingdom Hearts" moments and wanted an audience. As he continued walking he glanced to the side, expecting to find his precious Kingdom Hearts shining brightly through the window, however, he was met with the disturbing sight of boards having been nailed over the window. He took note of this, but continued walking, eager to reach the room where the windows were as tall as the walls. As he turned the corner he stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the black painted windows. He ran quickly up to them and attempted to scratch the paint off, but it was too thick.

"AXEL! DEMYX!" Xemnas yelled, having forgotten that the two were on a mission in Halloween Town.

"Hey Superior, whats the issue?" asked Seppen, walking sleepily into the room.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of the windows and she immediately looked to the Superior.

"What happened?" Seppen asked, completely shocked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, but those responsible for this will pay dearly!" spoke Xemnas as he walked back down the hallway.

"What a shame, I was hoping for a bigger reaction." Seppen pouted.

Xaria popped out from the closet nearby, covered in black paint from head to toe.

"A little sloppy are we?" Seppen asked.

"Next time, you paint and I will nail the boards." Xaria grumbled as she walked down the opposite hallway towards her room to clean off. Seppen giggled as her friend walked off.

Later that day Seppen and Xaria were walking down the halls, Xaria having cleaned herself up. When they passed by Xemnas again.

"Good morning, Mansex." Xaria said with a straight face.

Xemnas blinked and turned back to Number XIV.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Xemnas asked.

"I said good morning Superior." Xaria replied.

"Oh, um, that's what I thought you said." Xemnas said, rubbing his temples.

"You must really be worked up over the window incident." Seppen suggested.

"Yes, I think you are right, Number XIII." Xemnas said nodding his head as a headache began to form.

"May the force be with you." Seppen said as the two girls walked down the halls.

Xemnas paused mid-step and reconsidered what Seppen might have said. He shook his head and headed to his office, intent to find a bottle of aspirin for his aching head. As he walked down the hall, he passed by Xigbar.

"Good morning, Number II." Xemnas greeted.

"Good morning..." Xigbar trailed off as Seppen showed up from behind Xemnas, holding a flashcard with large bold print. "Good morning, Mansex."

"I'm sorry what now?" Xemnas said as Seppen disappeared around the corner.

"I said Good morning Xemnas." Xigbar replied, attempting to stifle a laugh.

Xemnas nodded, and continued towards his office. He quickly opened one of the drawers with a key and popped the lid off a fresh bottle of aspirin. He downed several and grabbed a bottle of water that was lying on his desk. He laid back in his soft chair and soon he fell asleep. At that time, Seppen and Xaria peered into Xemnas's office and walked quietly towards the unconscious Nobody.

"Ready for the next stage?" Seppen whispered.

"You bet." Xaria replied, pulling out a duffel bag from nowhere.

Seppen and Xaria began pulling several objects from the duffel bag and setting them on the desk.

"And here we go." Seppen sad as she handed Xaria a marker.

Several hours later, Xemnas awoke as loud knocking came from the door to his office. He rose and walked to the door, opening it to find Saix holding Demyx and Axel by the fronts of their cloaks.

"You wanted to see them, Superior." Saix said as he shoved Axel and Demyx into the office, not even looking up at Xemnas.

"Thank you, Number XII." Xemnas thanked as he closed the door with a loud thud.

Xemnas turned to the two Nobodies who now stood looking around the office.

"Sit down!" Xemnas practically yelled as he walked over to his seat.

Axel and Demyx sat in the two less comfortable seats in front of the desk. They both shifted in their seats, feeling even more uncomfortable.

"Something wrong, Superior." Axel asked as he looked up at Xemnas.

Axel immediately regretted looking up at Xemnas as he attempted to stifle his laughter. Demyx looked up just seconds after and burst out laughing, unable to control himself. Finally, Axel couldn't hold it in any longer and began to have a laughing fit.

"What is the meaning of this?" Xemnas yelled.

Axel pointed to a mirror, which had somehow found its way onto the Superior's desk. Xemnas lifted the mirror to find that someone had drawn all over his face and had written Mansex on his forehead. Xemnas slammed the mirror onto the desk, cracking the mirror in several places.

"That's seven years bad luck." Demyx said, in between laughs.

Xemnas was fuming now and walked around his desk to stand in front of the two Nobodies.

"Stop laughing this instant!" Xemnas yelled. "I have had it up to here, with your pranking."

"But we didn't do it this time, honest." Demyx pleaded.

Xemnas gave Demyx a glare which quickly shut him up.

"Enough, I want you two to go clean up the windows and when your done the punishments will begin!" Xemnas yelled so loud that the entire Castle seem to shake.

Outside in the hallway, stood Xaria and Seppen, listening in on the conversation.

"And that is how you cause an earthquake in the Castle That Never Was." Seppen said, acting like a professor.

"Move!" Xaria said as the door started to open.

Xaria and Seppen moved away from the door just as Axel and Demyx came flying out the door.

"I've never seen Xemnas so mad before in my life." Demyx said staring back at the door.

"Too bad we didn't pull those pranks." Axel said as turned to see Seppen and Xaria.

"Ello, Axel! Ello Nii-san!" Seppen said with an innocent grin.

"Hey boys, whats up?" Xaria asked.

"Hi Imouto." Demyx said happily to Seppen.

"What are you two doing here?" Axel asked arching an eyebrow.

The two girls looked at one another and back at the two boys.

"Nothing." The two girls said in unison.

The girls were about to make a run for it when all of a sudden Xemnas yelled from his office again.

"PERMANENT MARKER!" Came Xemnas's voice as the soft rustle of an aspirin bottle came in the silence afterwords.

"Well... Bye!" Seppen waved as she opened a portal and pulled Xaria through with her.

"Bye, bye." Demyx waved as the portal closed behind the two.

"Those two girls are up to something." Axel said as he crossed his arms.

"YOU TWO BETTER CLEAN UP THOSE WINDOWS NOW OR ELSE!" Xemnas yelled.

Axel and Demyx took one last glance at the door to Xemnas's office, before running a mad dash towards the painted covered windows.

"So how are we gonna get the paint off the windows?" Demyx said, looking to the top of the windows where neither of them could reach even on each others shoulders.

"We could get the dusks..." Axel trailed off as Saix walked by and then disappeared around the next corner.

"How about I use my sitar to wash it off?" Demyx asked.

"Nah, whatever is on the windows will need lots of soap and strength." Axel said as he ran and grabbed a bucket and some soap from a nearby closet.

Axel grabbed a squirt bottle of soap and began squirting the windows until they were dripping with soap. He grabbed a sponge and began to rub the windows as hard as he could, Demyx following suit. The two kept scrubbing for a few hours before they both sat on the ground, completely exhausted. The soap slowly receded down the window and the two watched to find that all the paint was still on the window. Axel stood and summoned his Chakrams, convinced the paint might melt off the windows and if not, then they would get new windows. Demyx jumped up and stopped Axel, putting his hands up and nearly get burnt.

"Let me try first." Demyx pouted.

"Fine, but _when_ it doesn't work I'm gonna break those windows." Axel growled menacingly.

Demyx summoned his sitar and began to soak the windows with water. To Axel's amazement the paint came right off without any effort. Demyx grinned triumphantly until Saix walked back around the corner.

"Now that you cleaned the windows, you can break the boards off the others and then you can clean the floor." Saix said, pointing out the now completely black floor that was also wet and covered in soap.

"You have got to be kidding me." Axel moaned as Saix walked away.

Axel took one step towards the closet to get a mop when his foot slipped and he did a back flip twice before landing on his back. Seppen and Xaria randomly showed up out of thin air, holding score cards.

"I give him an 8.5." Xaria said, "I've seen better form.

"I'd go with a 8." Demyx said, "because that's his number."

"I give him a 9.5." Seppen said, "for getting pwned by a puddle of water."

"You're just giving him that because you like him." Xaria said, poking Seppen.

"Shut up!" Seppen said as her face started to become warm.

"Aww, I knew it!" Xaria cheered.

Seppen ran after Xaria down the halls and tackled her as Axel slowly rose from the puddle.

"Oh look, pretty fire flies!" Axel said before passing out.

Seppen cam running back and pulled a stick out of nowhere as she began to poke Axel.

"Where the heck did you get that from?" Xaria asked.

"um, good question." Seppen said as she stopped poking Axel and held the stick up.

"You mean you don't know!" Xaria yelled.

"Not a clue." Seppen said as she started to poke Axel again, "wake up Mr. Sleepy head."

Axel rose slowly to find himself being poked with a stick. Instinctively, Axel set the stick on fire which caused Seppen to through the stick which happened to be just as Xemnas walked down the hall. Xemnas caught on fire and started running around in frantic circles. Demyx used his sitar to put the fire out, unfortunately, instead of summoning water, Demyx hit Xemnas over the head.

"Now, what can we learn from this?" Saix asked as he walked back into the room and lifted Xemnas off the ground.

"Um, not to play with fire?" Xaria guessed.

"Fires are put out by water, not sitars directly." Demyx tried.

"Don't throw things at people?" Axel asked.

"You stalk people." Seppen mumbled.

"What?" Saix growled at Seppen.

"That all great wise men fall!" Seppen said as she opened a portal and the four made a quick escape.

**Seppen: I hope you enjoyed it, and I would love if people would review and give me ideas on how to annoy the other Organization Members! Seppen is number 13 and Xaria is number 14 but Roxas and Xion are right behind us. I only changed it slightly because my favorite number is 13.**

**Demyx: Axel got pwned by a puddle!**

**Axel: Shut up Demyx!**

**Seppen: Axel be nice, we don't need to make Demyx upset.**

**Axel: I'm gonna get to the bottom of those pranks!**

**Seppen: Have fun with that...**

**Demyx: Please Read and Review especially to give ideas!**

**Seppen: Any ideas I get will be given credit where credit is due!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Xigbar

**Seppen: Welcome back to Chapter Two! **

**Zexion reads book**

**Seppen: Hello? Earth to Emo!**

**Zexion: For the millionth time I am not Emo!**

**Seppen: I know, but its any easy way to get your attention.**

**Zexion giving an unamused look**

**Seppen: I'll get Xaria!**

**Zexion: No, I'll be a good boy!**

**Seppen: You really don't like hugs, yay I'm not alone!**

**Note: I had most of this one done, I'll try to be fast with the rest of them too.**

**Disclaimer: I own Seppen and Xaria owns herself, we sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Seppen and Xaria ran through the hallways as if the grim reaper were following them. Of course, the grim reaper uses a scythe and not two Arrowguns with astounding accuracy. A shot nearly hit Seppen as she turned the corner, pulling Xaria with her as the Freeshooter shot again. The two girls dove into a random room and shut the door as Xigbar ran past, blinded by his immense fury or what ought to have been fury if he had a heart.

"When I find you two, you both are gonna look like Swiss cheese." yelled Xigbar.

"Sorry, I'm lactose intolerant." Seppen panted.

Seppen slid down the door and sat on the ground as Xaria giggled. The two looked up to find Zexion with a book in hand.

"Hi Zexy!" Xaria grinned.

Zexion's eye gave a minor twitch before he replied.

"What did you two do this time?" asked Zexion as Xaria plopped down on the side of his bed next to him.

"What are you reading?" Xaria asked, trying to change the subject.

Seppen suddenly began twirling what appeared to be a black string around her finger until the fabric spun half way to reveal that it was Xigbar's eye patch.

"You stole Xigbar's eye patch!" Zexion nearly yelled.

Xaria covered his mouth, " No, we just _borrowed _his eye patch, besides we gave him another one."

Zexion arched an eyebrow as he looked curiously at Xaria.

"I don't know where you found that _thing_ Seppen, but boy was he mad when he saw it." laughed Xaria.

"If he hadn't run into Demyx and Axel, he wouldn't have noticed!" grinned Seppen.

"What did you do?" asked Zexion, after he pulled Xaria's hand off his mouth.

Suddenly the door to Zexion's room flew open as a very angry Xigbar stood with his Arrowguns pointed at Xaria and Seppen. Zexion looked over Xigbar until he found the pink, frilled eye patch, now covering Xigbar's eye.

"Nice eye patch, Xiggy, didn't know you liked pink and frills." Seppen said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"When I'm through with the two of you..." Xigbar was interrupted by a loud clicking noise.

Seppen was now standing behind Xigbar, holding Arrowguns just like the ones he was holding.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Seppen yelled as she pulled the trigger.

Xigbar tensed up as he waited for the impact of the shot, but nothing happened. He turned to find Seppen long gone and Xaria as well.

"You gonna let them get away?" Zexion asked Xigbar.

"As if, not after what they put me through." Xigbar said as he stormed down the hallway.

From behind Zexion, Xaria and Seppen popped up from behind his bed.

"Well, that was a close one." spoke Xaria.

"Gotta live a little dangerous to have some fun." Seppen retorted.

Seppen held up the Arrowguns before firing them up at the ceiling, a dark form appeared and the shots went through. From faraway the three could hear Xigbar yelp as the shots hit him in the back.

"Dang it, I was aiming for his head." Seppen grumbled.

"Looks like you need to practice some more." spoke Xaria.

"Shut up." Seppen said playfully.

"So what exactly did you make the eye patch from? Last I checked neither of you owned anything pink and frilly like that." Zexion thought as Xaria started to giggle.

Before either Seppen or Xaria could reply, a loud scream rang throughout the entire castle.

"XIGBAR! WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING MY UNDERWEAR?" yelled Larxene.

The lights flickered as cries of pain echoed from the halls. Seppen and Xaria went into a fit of laughter, before calming down. Before the two had calmed down, Xaria had rolled off the bed. Zexion helped her up as the laughter subsided.

"You know if Larxene finds out it was you two, she is gonna come after you." reasoned Zexion.

"We know, besides, she is going to get mad at us eventually, anyway." Seppen shrugged as she spoke.

"Well, bye bye Zexy, we have stuff to do before the day is over." Xaria said as she hugged Zexion and then pulled Seppen out of Zexion's room.

The two girls ran down the hallway, opposite of the hall that Xigbar's cries had previously emanated. They continued down the hallway until they came to Xaria's room and the two quickly disappeared inside...

Meanwhile...

Xigbar paced around the large room as Axel lounged on the couch nearby. Xigbar was fuming and the only thing that stopped him from going after the two hoodlums were the series of sore spots Larxene had left him with. Worst of all for him, was the fact she never allowed him to explain that it wasn't his fault. Now whenever he walked by her, she glared menacingly.

"Oh, calm down Xigbar, you have to admit it was kind of funny." Axel grinned.

Xigbar turned on him with a one-eyed glare, not as scary with the pink eye patch over one eye, however, but Axel got the point.

"What are you going to do? Try and get them back?" asked Axel.

"Not a bad idea." spoke Xigbar as he walked off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Axel yelled after Xigbar. "Your funeral." he whispered.

As Xigbar walked towards Seppen and Xaria's rooms, he spotted some thumb tacks placed specifically around the doors so that no one could walk in without stepping on one. Xigbar grinned at his luck as he jumped onto the ceiling. He walked a few steps, feeling very triumphant, before his feet came into contact with something unfamiliar. He attempted to lift a foot to see what substance was on the ceiling, but found his feet were stuck. He looked down and saw a bucket of white glue hiding behind Xaria's door. He cursed as he hung upside down, unable to release himself.

"SEPPEN! XARIA!" Xigbar yelled, his face becoming red from not only rage, but from the blood rushing to his head.

The two girls walked out of Seppen's room, disregarding the thumbtacks because the pointed ends had been removed. Xigbar slapped his forehead for not having noticed this and glared at the two girls. Seppen and Xaria gave their most innocent smiles as they looked up at him.

"What are you doing up there?" asked Seppen, acting sincere.

"Oh, are you stuck?" asked Xaria.

"QUIT PLAYING DUMB AND GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Xigbar yelled, extremely ticked off now.

"Whatever you say..." Seppen said as she summoned Demyx's sitar.

Her fingers ran over the strings and water suddenly swirled around before shooting up at Xigbar. Seppen _accidentally _shot a large shot of water, thoroughly drenching Xigbar. As Xigbar was about to yell again he suddenly fell to the ground as the glue was diluted. Xigbar smacked his head on the ground and rose slowly as the hallway danced around in his vision. He looked to where the two stood and noticed that their were now three of each. Growling, he summoned his Arrowguns and aimed them at the girls. He fired and missed, always hitting the mirages, but causing the real ones to run down the hallway in laughter. They twisted around the corner and passed by Larxene who was still pretty ticked herself. As Xigbar turned the corner, he shot before realizing that Larxene was in the way and accidentally hit her.

"XIGBAR!" Larxene cried out for the millionth time before running after him once again in another rage.

"And that is how you get rid of one very angry pirate." Seppen joked.

"Can't believe he forgot his eye patch again." Xaria grinned.

"I warned him not to mess with you two, but he didn't listen." spoke Axel as he was walking down the hall towards them.

"Hi Axel!" Seppen said energetically as she ran over to hug Axel.

A loud crash sounded in the distance as the lights flickered again.

"Looks like the Ant caught the Pirate." Xaria giggled.

"Well, that's two down and fourteen to go." Seppen calculated.

"You are gonna prank the entire Castle?" Axel asked, arching an eye brow.

Axel gave them a disbelieving look, thinking himself the best at pranks.

"For a complete sixteen days straight." Seppen answered confidently, "so you better watch out."

"Now if you don't mind we must go and Xigbar's day and then prepare for Xaldin's." Xaria said as the two girls walked away.

"I wonder if the Castle will survive sixteen days?" Axel mused out loud.

Xaria and Seppen were running down the halls now, Xaria carrying some empty boxes and Seppen holding a pair of Arrowguns.

"Now where do you suppose the Pirate ran off to?" Seppen asked as the two ran down a hallway.

The two stopped in front of a dead end and the two stared up at the wall.

"Now since when was this wall here?" Xaria questioned as someone panted angrily behind them.

They turned slowly to find a very angry Xigbar, his face completely red.

"Oh, there you are Xigbar." Seppen said with an innocent smile.

"You two are gonna get it this time!" Xigbar yelled at the two.

"How about a truce?" Seppen said as she tossed the Arrowguns at Xigbar.

Xigbar caught them and aimed at the two girls.

"Now, what are the odds that we call for Larxene and she gets here before you pull the triggers?" Xaria asked, looking around in case Luxord wanted to give some sort of estimate being the Gambler of Fate and all.

"I'll take you up on that bargain." Xigbar said as his fingers stretched before pulling the triggers.

The Castle That Never Was seemed to go in slow motion as Xaria yelled for Larxene and Seppen summoned Vexen's shield to prepare for impact. Smoke filled the room, Seppen having dropped a smoke bombs on accident.

"Dang, I was saving those for later." Seppen could be heard mumbling as the smoke slowly cleared.

Xigbar waited for screams of pain or some indication that one of them had been shot. He kept waiting until the smoke cleared and when he could finally see them again he aimed the Arrowguns once again. Xigbar halted from firing again when he heard Xaria and Seppen burst out in laughter. Xigbar looked to where they were pointing and found a small plastic object lying on the floor. Xigbar's eyes flew wide and he looked up to find the box that Xaria was holding.

"Tampons..." Xigbar said under his breath before cursing.

He pulled the trigger again, only to watch as more plastic tampons flew and landed several feet from the girls.

"YOU FILLED MY ARROWGUNS WITH TAMPONS!" Xigbar yelled.

"You wanna know the best part?" Xaria said in between laughs, "the owner of this box is right behind you!"

Xigbar froze and turned slowly to find Larxene with her arms crossed and a very PO'd look on her face.

"L-Larxene I can explain..." Xigbar was cut off as Larxene summoned her kunis and started throwing them at Xigbar and then electrocuting him.

Xigbar ran past Xaria and Seppen and through the wall which was actually quite thin. Larxene ran up to the wall and paused, looking at the two girls.

"You didn't have anything to do with this did you?" Larxene practically growled in anger.

Seppen released the shield and summoned some more kuni and handed them to Larxene.

"As much fun as watching Xigbar get attacked, we would never go into your room." Xaria said in an innocent voice.

"Well, you better go catch that Pirate before he gets away!" Seppen said as she led Xaria away.

"Whatever." Larxene said as she started running down the hall, now with twice the number of kuni for maximum pain.

"Xigbar is just too easy to prank!" Xaria laughed as they walked down the hall.

As they walked towards there rooms, they passed by Luxord.

"Did someone make a bet without me?" Luxord mumbled to himself as he continued to walk down the halls.

"Dude has Gambler Senses!" Seppen whispered as the Castle That Never Was began to shake.

Xaria laughed and Seppen soon joined her as they disappeared into Seppen's room.

**Seppen: Thanks "My Kitty's name is Roxas" for the extra ideas on this chapter as well as some future Chapters, for those who don't read the reviews, she contributed the Tampon idea, thanks again! If I could, I'd make a cookie or something, I would give them to all reviewers!**

**Zexion: Unfortunately, she can't cook or bake.**

**Seppen: That is not true, I've baked and cooked lots of things and I'm really good too! You are just too busy sticking your nose in a book!**

**Zexion: I'm observant!**

**Seppen: Oh ya, what's my Somebodies name?"**

**Zexion: Oh um, Aria?**

**Seppen: No, that's Xaria's, I'm not even a Nobody!**

**Zexion: Oh yeah...**

**Seppen: Please R&R because I will need more ideas, especially for Xaldin!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Xaldin

**Seppen: Welcome back and I'm sorry for the extended wait but I had issues such as my computer getting virus.**

**Xaria: I has popcorn!**

**Seppen: My popcorn! Give it bbbaaaaccckkkk!**

**Xaria: Neva! :3**

**Seppen: Grrr Thief**

**Xaria: I am not!**

**Seppen: Whatever, we need to get on with the show!**

**Xaria: As long as I get to have my popcorn ^^**

**Seppen: Fine**

**Xaria: Yay :D**

**Disclaimer: I own Seppen and Xaria owns herself, we sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Xaldin walked into the Castle That Never Was through a portal and turned when he heard a slight giggle from behind. He didn't see anyone, so he continued down the hallway to report to Xemnas on a successful mission. He sensed a presence behind him and was about to turn when he was pulled backwards by his dreads. He fell to the ground and rubbed his head. Xaldin looked upside down to find an empty hallway as he rose and dusted himself off.

"Hey Xaldin!" Seppen said as she appeared from nowhere right in front of him.

Xaldin jumped back in surprise and blinked a few times.

"I didn't see you, when did you get there?" He mumbled as he looked around again.

"I just walked up to you." Seppen shrugged as she walked past him and then disappeared around a corner.

Xaldin shook his head and continued down the hallway. After only a few steps, he was yanked back again and fell to the ground with a thud. He summoned his lances and stabbed the air around him. He glared at the empty hallway as he was poked in the back from behind.

"What's up Xaldin?" Xaria asked as she tried to stifle a laugh.

Xaldin jumped back again and turned on the Nobody. His lances would have hit Xaria if not for the duplicate lances the blocked any shot at her. Seppen walked out from the corner, her eyes locked on the lances.

"Stop pulling on my dreads!" Xaldin shouted at the two.

"We promise not to pull on your dreads as long as you don't skewer Xaria or make a human kabob." Seppen said as she held her right hand up.

"Fine." Xaldin growled at them as his lances disappeared.

Xaldin walked down the halls quickly as he was growing irritated with the two young organization members and did not want to keep Xemnas waiting.

"Aw now what?" Xaria pouted.

"Now we move onto the next part of our plan." Seppen replied as she pulled a few small objects out of her pocket.

Xaria grinned mischievously as they ran to cut off Xaldin after his meeting with Xemnas.

A while later Xaldin exited Xemnas' office and rubbed his head since it was still sore. As Xaldin's hands went to his sides, something lightly tugged his dreads, but he ignored it. He figured it wasn't the girls because this wasn't someone trying to rip his hair out. As he continued to walk he heard a soft jingling which began to hurt his ears. Xaldin began to walk faster and the jingling became louder.

"What the heck is going on?" Xaldin thought as the jingling kept getting louder.

Finally, he stopped and turned his head to look around. Something moved on the other side of his head and smacked into his face, hitting his eye. His hand reached up to find a pair of bells tied to his dreads. He yanked them off and threw them to the ground.

"SEPPEN! XARIA!" Xaldin yelled as the two showed up giggling.

"What, we promised not to yank your dreads." Xaria said in between laughs.

"Besides your a wind chime!" Seppen giggled.

Xaldin glared at them with murderous eyes. They disappeared before he could summon his lances.

"You two better stop while you're ahead!" Xaldin yelled up at the ceiling.

Xaldin continued through the halls and towards his room when he was stopped by Saix. Behind Saix stood Seppen and Xaria, who both looked displeased.

"What's going on?" Xaldin asked.

"These two have been up to no good lately and Xemnas figured it would be best if you watched over them." Saix said in a monotone.

"They've been annoying me today, why should I watch them?" Xaldin grumbled as he looked at the two girls who were giving him an innocent looks.

"I don't care, these are Xemnas' orders. All you have to do is watch them for the rest of the day and make sure they don't do anything disruptive or counter-productive." Saix explained.

"Careful Saix, you're using big words. He might not understand, I'm surprised you even know them." Seppen said with a dead serious face and tone.

Xaria burst out laughing at how serious Seppen had sounded, but Saix and Xaldin were unamused. Saix and Xaldin both glared at Seppen, but she didn't falter as she gave them a bored expression.

"Anyway, just keep an eye on these two, they're your problem now." Saix said as he walked off.

Xaldin narrowed his eyes at the two.

"No funny business from now to the end of the day." Xaldin growled as the three walked.

Xaldin rubbed his head as a headache began to form. He had only a few more hours before the girls could be left alone in their rooms.

"How could this get any worse?" Xaldin thought out loud.

"You're digging your own grave." Xaria said as she looked to Seppen.

"What are you talking about?" Xaldin asked.

"You never say stuff like that around Seppen, she'll jinx you." Xaria explained.

"Oh please." Xaldin replied as he rolled his eyes.

From nowhere a form appeared and glomped Xaria to the floor, Seppen having moved out of the way as Demyx had run by. Axel walked towards them, Zexion in tow with his nose in a book.

"You have got to be kidding me." Xaldin moaned as he slapped his forehead.

"I warned you." Xaria gasped from under Demyx.

Demyx rose off of Xaria and pulled her up off the ground.

"Sorry Xaria." Demyx grinned, "I was aiming for Seppen."

"Its okay Demyx, I don't mind." Xaria replied giving Demyx a normal hug versus falling on the ground again.

"Hi Sexy Zexy!' Xaria yelled to Zexion, who cringed behind his book.

Demyx turned to Seppen and gave her his signature puppy dogs eyes with his hands spread out like he wanted a hug from her. Seppen moved back and slipped behind Axel, using him as a shield. Demyx, being ever persistent, started to go after her as she started to run behind everyone.

"Demyx, I don't want a hug!" Seppen yelled as she hid behind Xaldin.

"Hugs of DDDDOOOOOOOOMMMM!" Xaria yelled as she attempted to hug Seppen.

Of course, when Xaria looked up she found that she had instead hugged Xaldin. Before Xaldin could even glare, Xaria was twenty feet away, hiding behind Zexion, who had missed the whole thing.

"Enough messing around, you two, lets get a move on the day is almost over." growled Xaldin as he rubbed his forehead.

The small group had probably only walked ten feet when a strange smell began to circulate the small hallway. Seppen was the first to collapse after a short coughing fit. She was soon joined by Zexion, who out right passed out before he could even cough once. Xaria was the last one to pass out, somehow having time to act dramatically before passing out in the floor between Seppen and Zexion.

"Hello, are you guys okay?" Demyx called as he tried to rouse the three unconscious members.

"Demyx do you know where Seppen keeps that stick that she pokes people with when they pass out?" Axel asked as he looked over Seppen in hopes of finding the stick.

"No idea Axel." Demyx replied as he lifted Zexion up by the shoulders and began to shake him vigorously in the air, "Wow these guys are really out."

"What is going on?" Xaldin asked after having walked several feet farther, not noticing the loud thuds as the three had dropped.

"Something stinks." Axel said as he waved his hand in front of his nose, trying to blow the scent away.

Demyx walked up to Xaldin and took a few sniffs, nearly getting his as Xaldin tried to hit him.

"What was that about?" Xaldin said as Demyx made a face.

"Xaldin, you stink." Demyx said as he plugged his nose.

Xaldin sniffed himself and made a face as a strong whiff reached his nose.

"Xaldin broke wind." Axel said as he waved at Xaldin, trying to get him to walk away.

"We'll take care of these three, you go take care of that stink." Demyx said, trying not to gag.

Xaldin growled, but left down the halls and back to his room.

"I got Seppen, you carry Zexion and Xaria." Axel said as he lifted up Seppen.

Demyx threw Xaria over his shoulder as he grabbed onto Zexion's hood.

"Don't do that, you'll choke Zexion." Axel warned as Demyx switched from his hood to pulling on one of his legs.

As the two walked down the halls, Demyx kept bumping Zexion's head into the walls as he turned corners until he reached Zexion's room and deposited Zexion, on his bed. From there, they continued down the numbered doorways until they reached Seppen and Xaria's rooms.

Back in Xaldin's room...

Xaldin sat on his bed a moment before he noticed something bulging in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stink bomb. It took him a few minutes to realize that when Xaria had 'accidentally' hugged him, she had placed the stink bomb in his pocket without him noticing.

"Why those too!" He growled as soft laughter echoed from the halls.

**AN:**

**-Hugs of doom is based off of pinches of doom-**

**Seppen: Well hoped it was okay, been a little out of it lately and then I had to deal with Xaria's "change of heart", if she had one, anyway, she now likes Demyx instead of Zexion so I had to fix some stuff in this chapter.**

**Xaria: You and your terrible jokes.**

**Seppen: Its hard to come up with stuff to annoy some of these people and I only think of bad jokes when I'm around you.**

**Xaria: Sooo I'm bad luck for you or something?**

**Seppen: Please, my lucky number is thirteen, I doubt that your the unlucky one.**

**Xaria: Sooo lets play a lucky game!**

**Seppen: I may be unlucky, but luck games always turn out good on my part.**

**Xaria: I know :[**

**Seppen: Go give Demyx a hug, it'll make you feel better.**

**Xaria: Okayy!**

**Seppen: Wow, anyway, please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Vexen

**Seppen: Welcome back everyone!**

**Axel: Can I burn something?**

**Seppen: Why?**

**Axel: Because I'm me and its my thing.**

**Seppen: Well...**

**Axel: Please**

**Seppen: Fine *sticks tongue out at Axel***

**Disclaimer: I own Seppen and Xaria owns herself, we do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Vexen was running back in fourth in his lab as he prepared for another experiment. He was carrying a few test tubes of questionable substances when he suddenly stepped on something and slipped. The test tubes flew into the air as he ran smack into a wall. A loud crash signaled the destruction of the test tubes as well as the table they had spilled onto. Vexen rose and rubbed his head before picking the culprit of his latest headache.

"A red banana peel?" Vexen said with a confused expression on his face.

"I told you putting dye in a banana turned the entire banana that color while an orange would not." came Seppen's voice as she was talking with Demyx.

"What are you two doing in my lab! I left a do not disturb sign on my door and caution tape everywhere else!" Vexen yelled.

"We needed to do an experiment so we came to your lab because its safer to do an experiment in a lab than some place like the kitchen." Demyx explained.

"Turning a banana red is safe enough in the kitchen, besides where is the rest of the banana?" Vexen asked.

"Demyx got hungry so he ate it." Seppen said with a shrug.

"Turns out a red banana taste no different than a yellow one." Demyx grinned.

"Of course not, food dye doesn't have a flavor!" Vexen said, reaching the end of his rope, "and there is not eating in my lab and when you have trash you throw it in a trash can!"

"I tried to throw it in that trash can, but I missed and then you walked by and slipped on it." Demyx replied innocently.

"That is for hazardous waste, not a red banana!"

"Looks hazardous to me." Demyx remarked.

"Wait, why are you running around with Demyx, shouldn't you be with Xaria?" Vexen asked somewhat calmly.

"Xaria has to watch Zexion because of yesterday's, um, little incident, he had a nasty headache and wasn't feeling to well." Seppen said vaguely.

"Well, since you're done with your ridiculous experiment, would you two please kindly leave my lab!" Vexen began to shout.

"That's not very polite." Demyx pointed out as Seppen quickly pulled him out of the lab.

"See you later old man!" Seppen yelled as they disappeared out of the room.

Vexen glared angrily and turned back to his own experiment.

"Young people today have no respect whatsoever." Vexen mumbled as he poured one test tube into another.

Seppen and Demyx were safely in Zexion's room when a loud explosion erupted and made the entire castle shake. The large explosion was followed by several more explosions as Vexen's vast supply of highly explosive chemicals tipped off the shelves and onto the floor. The sprinklers for some reason didn't turn on and instead fire began to rise and set off the non-explosive but highly flammable chemicals that still remained on the shelves.

"Nice job Axel." Seppen said, congratulating the Nobody for having colored the test tubes with food dye while Demyx and Seppen had distracted Vexen.

"I wonder what Vexen thought of the explosion and fire?" Demyx mused.

"He's probably stuck to the ceiling after all those explosions." Xaria grinned.

They group of four all turned to Zexion, who was fast asleep in his bed.

"Xaria, what did you do to him?" Seppen asked.

"I gave him some stuff for his head and might have given him enough to knock him out for a few hours." Xaria said looking at the ceiling.

"At least he didn't hear the explosion, his head would be hurting even worse." Demyx said.

"Well, if you hadn't banged his head into things yesterday when you dragged him back to his room he wouldn't have a headache in the first place." Axel pointed out.

From outside, someone began to bang on Zexion's door. Demyx jumped up and answered the happily as a black faced Vexen stood in the door way. His hair was also covered in soot and was standing up straight as well as pointed out to the sides.

"Wow Vexen, how did you get your hair to stand up like that?" Demyx asked completely amazed.

"Uh, hi Vexen?" Seppen said as Vexen walked into the room.

Without any care in the world for Zexion's headache, Vexen began to yell at all them. He went from a lecture to a rant as he continued to yell at them. He named annoying habits they did that annoyed him, their lack of respect and terrible hygiene, finally yelling about the latest prank they pulled. Xaria let out a yawn during his disrespect section of the tirade and he nearly blew up. Several hours had passed and they were all bored until he finally finished.

"Thanks for the lecture, old man." Xaria muttered under her breath so that Vexen couldn't hear her.

"What did you say?" Vexen asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Pranks for the conjecture, cold can." Xaria randomly said.

"Huh?" Demyx said.

"She basically meant we did the prank because we were assuming the answer to a different experiment on incomplete evidence and something about being hungry." Seppen said with a few yawns as she rubbed her eyes.

"Again huh?" Demyx repeated.

"Just drop it." Axel muttered.

"You were asleep during my lecture!" Vexen shouted at Seppen.

"And the problem with that would be what exactly?" Seppen said as she laid her head back on Axel's shoulder.

"Disrespect, that's all I get in return for all my hard work!" Vexen fumed as he stomped out of Zexion's room.

"How the heck did you sleep through his ranting?" Xaria asked, her ears still ringing from all his shouting.

"I just zoned out and then I fell asleep." Seppen explained with another yawn.

Seppen sat up and stretched her arms as Zexion woke up.

"What did I miss?" He mumbled half asleep still.

"Oh nothing much." Xaria said innocently.

From down the halls a crackling noise echoed throughout the halls as Vexen began to jump around like a monkey. He cried out in pain as he continued to jump, he ran past the Superior, who pretended he hadn't seen Vexen as he continued to his office.

"What was that?" Xaria, Demyx and Zexion said together.

"Probably the firecrackers I stuck in Vexen's pockets before we left his lab." Seppen explained.

"Those things are always delayed." Axel said with a mischievous grin as he created a flame in the air.

"Imagine the good you could do if you used your ninja skills for good." Xaria laughed.

"But what fun would that be?" Seppen said with her own little mischievous grin.

**AN:**

**Seppen: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Axel: I love firecrackers!**

**Seppen: Well the word fire is in them.**

**Axel: And I'm just the stereotypical Pyromaniac**

**Seppen: Pretty much**

**Axel: Hey!**

**Seppen: Oh please I'm slightly pyromaniac too**

**Axel: Marshmallows?**

**Seppen: Why not. Don't forget to review!**

***Seppen and Axel leave to make s' mores***


	5. Chapter 5 : Lexaeus

**Seppen: Ello Readers!**

**Roxas: You really need to focus on this more.**

**Seppen: I would if people actually got on my case about it. When I have due date I tend to work harder, I'm not much of a procrastinator then. Plus, school started up again!**

**Roxas: Sure, blame it on everyone else.**

**Seppen: I'm not! Its my fault sure, but I have issues like everyone else.**

**Roxas:Maybe you should spend less time with Xaria?**

**Seppen: Maybe you shouldn't eat ice cream so much?**

**Roxas: Touché**

**Disclaimer: I own Seppen and Xaria owns herself, we do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Lexaeus turned the corner just as Seppen was walking by with a wrench in hand. He arched an eyebrow at her, but she didn't seem to notice him as she kept walking by. He shrugged it off, thinking she had attempted to fix the leaky faucet in one of the bathrooms. Of course, his explanation did nothing to explain the hammer she was carrying under her cloak as she began to whistle down the hallway.

"Hiya, Lexy!" Demyx called as he passed by Lexaeus.

Lexaeus was about to point out to Demyx that he didn't like the nickname, but thought better of it.

"Correcting Demyx is a waste of breath as is yelling at him, but apparently the Superior hadn't figured that one out yet." Lexaeus thought to himself.

Lexaeus turned instinctively to the side as he approached his room, but was met with some solid object against his head. Lexaeus backed up to find that his doorway was for some reason shorter, but this was only noticeable when he was standing next to it, the doorway looked perfectly normal from any other distance. Rubbing his head, Lexaeus turned away to head towards the kitchen to get some ice.

Upon entering the kitchen, his head hit yet another door frame and he nearly fell over upon impact. Lexaeus looked at the door way, noting that it looked normal as well, beyond being a tad bit shorter in appearance. He turned to just in time to find Xaria, who was searching the cupboards for something.

"Hello, Xaria." Lexaeus greeted as he grabbed a small plastic bag from a drawer and began to fill it with ice from the freeezer.

Xaria turned to Lexaeus as if she hadn't seen him as she smiled back to him.

"Hi Lexy." Xaria mouthed.

Lexaeus paused for a moment before turning back to Xaria.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I said, Hi Lexy." Xaria mouthed again as she waved and left the kitchen.

Lexaeus placed the ice pack on his head, closed his eyes and tried to stop the throbbing. Something suddenly stumbled over his feet and landed with a loud crash. Lexaeus opened his eyes to find Demyx sprawled out on the floor, pots and pans strewn about. He pulled up Demyx by his hood and shook the Nobody awake.

"Demyx?" Lexaeus asked.

"Ow, I think I broke my mullet." Demyx mouthed as he rubbed his jaw and head.

Axel peered in through the doorway to find out what had happened.

"Demyx you can't break your mullet." He mouthed to Demyx, having heard his remark.

"Can too!" Demyx mouthed back.

The two began a long, silent argument over the pointless matter while Lexaeus slipped out of the kitchen, bumping his head while exiting.

"I need a vacation from this place." Lexaeus thought as he walked into the mission room.

Lexaeus stopped when he realized the room was empty and took advantage of the situation by occupying one of the couches.

BANG! SMASH! SLAM!

Lexaeus was lying on the ground suddenly, as the couch fell apart. He made no effort to move, his entire body sore now as nails, boards and cushions were piled on top and around him.

"Someone's gained a bit of weight recently." Axel mouthed jokingly, Demyx nodding agreeably in amusement.

"Earthquake!" Seppen and Xaria mouthed as they ran around wildly into the room.

The two stopped when they came across Lexaeus on the ground and turned to one another.

"False alarm." They mouthed while pouting.

"Told you the seismograph would have picked it up if it were a real earthquake." Seppen went on.

"Well, with Lexaeus anything can be an earthquake." Xaria countered.

"Since when did either of you own a seismograph?" Axel broke in.

"Since the Castle That Never Was began to experience earthquakes." Xaria replied.

"Well, Xemnas shouting, etc. caused the earthquakes, but you never know. Earthquakes that never were might pop out of nowhere and we might need a seismograph." Seppen continued to mouth.

"Ah." Demyx and Axel went as Lexaeus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If I don't look, I can't "hear" any more of their ridiculous conversation. Thus, my IQ will not be lowered any further than it already has." Lexaeus thought to himself.

Lexaeus closed his eyes as he attempted to ignore the four Organization members.

"At least this is the quietest the Caste has been in a very long time." Lexaeus muttered.

AN:

**Roxas: How in the world did you keep Demyx quiet?**

**Seppen: Lots of cookies and hugs. So many hugs!**

**Roxas: You okay?**

**Seppen: Hugs are lethal, dude!**

**Roxas: She's lost it, what sanity she had, she lost it!**

**Seppen: So many hugs...**

**Roxas: Don't forget to Review!**

**Roxas: Axel, Seppen's on hug overload again!**

**Note: Seppen: Sorry its a little short, Lexaeus was a bit of a challenge. Also, a big thanks to Zexiontwo who suggested the mouthing of words, hope I did your idea justice!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Zexion

**Seppen: Ello patient readers!**

**Saix: …**

**Seppen: Speak evil blue dog thing!**

**Saix: *glares***

**Seppen: Wrong choice of words... heh *slinks into corner* Where the heck is animal control when you need them? *summons claymore* Back Demon dog!**

**Saix: *summons his own claymore***

***Loud noises ensue as many things are being broken***

**Axel: How goes the story Sep... uh**

**Seppen: bite me mutt!**

**Axel: Uh... Seppen owns Seppen and Xaria owns Xaria and neither owns Kingdom Hearts for good reason.**

Zexion moved cautiously through the halls, his eyes moving from side to side frantically. Zexion was the first member to know that his sanity was in danger by the constant pranks and even more determined to be the first to evade such pranks. Every time he heard a sound he would abruptly stop, summon Lexicon, turn in a complete circle, wait five seconds and then continue on his walk.

"Hey Sexy Zexy!" Xaria and Seppen shouted in unison in front of Zexion.

Zexion somehow managed to jump up to the ceiling and then fall on his butt, his would-be heart racing in his chest.

"Heart attack?" Xaria asked.

"Impossible for a Nobody." Seppen countered.

"How did... What the... Where did you two come from?" Zexion stuttered, hand over where his heart would be.

Xaria simply pointed towards her room, which the two had been innocently chatting in when they had seen Zexion walking by.

Zexion face-palmed for not having taken a less direct route to his room that would not have led past their rooms. When Zexion looked up, the two girls were long gone to who-knows-where.

"Maybe they'll leave me alone today." Zexion silently thought, but knowing better.

Zexion continued down the hall, looking back every couple of seconds until he was well away from either girls' room. Eventually, Zexion got over his nerves and pulled out a book which he began to read on his way to his room.

Not long after, a cloaked figure started to follow closely behind Zexion, their hood up. Holding a book, mimicking that which Zexion was doing as he traversed down the hall. Every page turn was in sink, creating an eerie magnified sound. Zexion suddenly turned around, only to find an empty hallway, the figure having disappeared.

A exasperated sigh escaped Zexion's lips as he continued on his trek. Soon, the figure returned, this time with another hooded figure, slightly taller than the first. The 'twin' mimicked Zexion as well, amplifying the sounds even more.

Zexion turned once more and the two had disappeared, yet again. This pattern continued for quite some time until Zexion turned too quickly for the two and he caught them.

"Ah ha! I knew it! Enough of this, you two." Zexion said as he set a loose a wind that caused their hoods to fly back, "Seppen and Xaria."

"Oh, you caught us. Guess we're done here. Nothing left to do, but leave you alone." Seppen said with a shrug.

"Ya, too bad." Xaria replied as the two turned and headed back to their rooms.

Zexion arched an eyebrow, but shrugged it off as he opened the door to his room and turned the lights on. Zexion froze as his eyes ran over the empty shelves in his room. Each and everyone of his beloved books was gone, even the ones he had believed had been hidden so well that not even Saix could have found them. Zexion reached into his cloak for the book he had just been reading, to his horror, the book was gone.

"SEPPEN! XARIA! DEMYX! AXEL!" Zexion yelled, causing the Castle That Never Was to shake.

"I swear, by the end of this, the entire Castle is going to come crashing down." Xaria said as three of the four walked into Zexion's room.

"Eh, I think Xemnas would have some sort of insurance on this place." Seppen replied.

"Insurance That Never Was?" Demyx thought out loud.

"Will you four stop sounding so ridiculous. Where the heck are my books?" Zexion shouted.

"Ow, my ears." Seppen said, covering her ears.

"What books?" Demyx asked, genuinely oblivious.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Xaria interjected.

"Don't play coy with me. By the way, where is Axel?" Zexion asked, suddenly concerned.

"Dunno, said something about something with Roxas." Seppen answered.

"Sea salt ice cream maybe?" Demyx asked.

"Nah, they wouldn't leave Xion and Seppen out." Xaria smirked, "I think it was something different, but I can't remember just what. Give me a minute."

"Anyway, will someone please tell me where the heck my precious books are?" Zexion asked, growing tired.

"I thought you had finished reading them all?" Seppen asked.

"Yes, but I like to reread them." Zexion retorted.

"Such a waste of time." Demyx and Xaria exclaimed in unison acting overly dramatic.

Seppen rolled her eyes at the two as she sniffed the air, noticing a familiar scent that everyone else had seemed to be missing.

"Fire?" Zexion quipped, having noticed as well.

"Yo, you guys ready for s'mores?" Axel said, popping in behind everyone.

"Oh yeah, Axel said he was making a fire with Roxas for s'mores!" Xaria stated, feeling proud of herself.

Axel and Seppen gave each other a look while Demyx congratulated Xaria for remembering. Zexion, on the other hand, was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Where the heck are my books?" Zexion said with a deadly glare.

"Oh, those? We needed some form of fire wood otherwise the fire would have been lame." Axel explained, becoming distracted by the magnificence of his fire.

Axel was snapped out of his trance like state; however, when a loud bang sounded. Everyone turned to Zexion, who was lying on the ground, passed out.

"Oops." Axel muttered.

Seppen face-palmed, but unable to contain the urge as she pulled out a stick from who-knows-where and began to poke Zexion.

"Seppen! Why must you do that?" Xaria asked.

"I dunno. I'm bored?" Seppen mumbled as she poked Zexion in a pressure point, resulting in him jumping yet still unconscious.

"Dang, that usually helps." Seppen muttered as she stood up straight and put the stick away.

Everyone gave her a weird look before turning back to Zexion.

"So how do we rouse him?" Axel questioned.

"I dunno, but s'mores?" Demyx pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Axel said, before grabbing Seppen, while Demyx grabbed Xaria as they left for s'mores.

"Guess we'll take care of it later." Seppen said, turning to Xaria as they were lead towards the fire.

"Where the heck did they put a fire in the castle anyway?" Xaria and Seppen both thought at the same time.

Hours later...

Zexion awoke in an awkward position on the ground. He climbed off the ground as he rubbed his eyes, trying to remember what had just happened. Zexion turned slowly towards his room, afraid of finding his book shelves empty. To his shock, all of the shelves were filled to capacity and he grinned to himself.

"At least my books are alright after-all." Zexion thought as he pulled out a random book and hopped onto his bed to start reading.

Zexion made it down half a page before noticing that something was up, this book made no sense what so ever. Zexion closed the book and turned to the cover to read the title.

"How to be Labeled a Stereotypical Emo Kid for Dummies."

Zexion's eyebrow twitched as he realized all the books were either exactly the same or extremely similar in their themes.

"I'm gonna get those four!" Zexion swore to himself as the scent of s'mores wafted into his room resulting in his stomach growling.

AN:

**Axel: As Seppen would say ; Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Seppen: Sup? What did I miss?**

**Axel: How did you miss that? You were in it!**

**Seppen: Sorry, got distracted with Saix. **

**Axel: Okay?**

**Seppen: Don't forget to Review! And special thanks to 'my kitty's name is ROXAS' for their contribution!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Saix

**Seppen: Ello readers! Wow, I just love reading reviews! Just warms my heart! *laughs***

**Vexen: And how might you describe this _feeling_?**

**Seppen: Really Vexen?**

**Vexen: *scribbles on clipboard***

**Seppen: What the heck dude, what the heck? Some people... er... Nobodies!**

**Vexen: Weren't you in the middle of something?**

**Seppen: Oh yeah! Big thanks to kpcw for the lovely review! To godly345 I would have loved to use Axav, my only issues is that you didn't really give me any description besides that she likes to prank people. I don't really know how she acts in general, and other basic information needed to do her justice, I didn't want to mess up the character! Hope you understand my dilemma.**

**Vexen: Seppen owns Seppen, Xaria owns Xaria neither owns Kingdom Hearts, blah blah blah.**

With his arms crossed over his chest, Saix was sitting in one of the chairs of the mission room, Kingdom Hearts shining back at him. His eyes, as if fixed on a permanent glare, were completely fixated on Kingdom Hearts as his mind drifted elsewhere. Slowly, his eyes began to close as he fell asleep, his senses becoming dull as he closed himself off from the world.

After only a few seconds of blissful sleeping, Saix was awoken as someone rudely poked him right in-between his eyes. Immediately, Saix released a growl as his eyes laid upon Seppen and Xaria, each giving him an innocent look.

"What do you two want?" Saix growled, knowing all too well what the two trouble makers were up to.

"X marks the spot." Seppen smirked playfully as she poked him in the forehead again.

A defensive growl echoed in the room as Saix rose, quite a bit taller than either girl. Seppen held her hand out as if to say stop, which Saix disregarded as he moved towards them. Saix collapsed suddenly, as a sharp whistle sounded from behind. Seppen and Xaria ran off after Demyx, who was now running as well, a dog whistle in hand.

"Think he'll go berserk?" Xaria asked as they turned down the halls.

"Do you even have to ask?" Demyx replied as the three hid in a closet.

A loud thudding noise came as Saix thundered on by, too far into his berserk state to bother checking each room thoroughly.

"Whoo, that was close." Demyx muttered under his breath.

"Not quite." Seppen retorted, snatching the whistle from Demyx.

The door burst open as Saix fumed in front of them, his claymore already summoned. Seppen took a deep breath and blew into the whistle to the point that Saix fell over yet again, his hands over his ears. The three ran off again, Seppen slightly deaf from the whistle as they ran into the kitchen.

Seppen ran smack into Axel, dropping the whistle which flew into the air.

"Whoa, you act like the Castle is on fire." Axel laughed.

"You're one to talk, after all, you nearly set the Castle on fire last week." Seppen countered.

"Enough flirting, we're a little busy running for our lives." Xaria piped in.

Seppen blushed, before realizing that the whistle was gone.

"Where did the whistle go?" Seppen asked as she looked around frantically.

The sound of coughing caught everyone's attention as they all turned to Roxas, who seemed to be choking on something.

"You have got to be kidding me." Seppen moaned.

"At least the fur-ball isn't here yet." Xaria said optimistically.

Axel hit Roxas on the back, trying to dislodge the whistle, but only sending the piece of plastic even farther down his windpipe. Seppen winced, knowing all too well how painful something like that could potentially be.

"Rawww." Saix yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

Roxas coughed again, this time releasing a high pitched whistle as wind blew through the whistle. Saix covered his ears, greatly annoyed with the constant high pitched piece of plastic. Axel hit Roxas once more, while Saix was distracted, finally dislodging the whistle. The whistle flew over to Saix's feet, who promptly stomped on the whistle, breaking it into small pieces.

"Ah man, now I will have to go get another box of cereal." Demyx moped, having stayed up late the previous night in search of a prize in over twenty boxes of cereal.

"That's the least of your worries!" Saix growled menacingly.

"That's what you think!" Seppen yelled as she tackled Saix into the hall, where they rolled into another room.

Everyone's jaws were dropped as they waited for some indication of who was winning in the brawl. Some banging reverberated back into the kitchen until a dead silence took over. Axel moved slowly towards the room the two had rolled into and slowly opened the door. Smoke filled the hallway as Seppen came out coughing. She appeared no worse for the wear beyond a few tears and scratches here and there.

"He broke one of my smoke canisters." Seppen moped.

"At least you survived, since when did you do the irrational things?" Axel asked, trying to act concerned since he is after-all a Nobody.

Axel froze as his eyes traveled down to a weird red mark on Seppen's shoulder. Axel moved the portion of her sleeve that was still intact, out of the way as he focused on the mark.

"Did he bite you?" Axel asked incredulously.

Seppen looked down at her shoulder as if she hadn't even noticed.

"Oh, when did that happen?" Seppen questioned calmly.

Axel slung Seppen over his shoulder as he carried her to get her shoulder checked out.

"What the flip, Axel! Its just my shoulder, I can still walk!" Seppen complained at an odd angle.

"What happened?" Xaria, Demyx and Roxas asked as they ran after Axel and Seppen.

"Seppen got bit by Saix." Axel replied.

"Oh joy. Its not gonna kill me!" Seppen broke in.

Meanwhile...

Saix rose from the odd position he had previously been in while unconscious from taking a bite out of the smoke bomb canister. He scratched his head and looked around before dusting himself off and walking away like nothing had happened.

A few hours later...

Seppen walked with Xaria down the hall, Seppen unconsciously tugged on the bandaged wrapped around her shoulder as they went.

"Does it hurt?" Xaria asked, bored from the dead silence.

"Nah, just tingles a bit." Seppen said as she walked into a large hulking form.

"Sorry... Saix?" Seppen apologized and froze.

Before Seppen make a move, she noticed how Saix was giving her a strange look.

"Saix?" Seppen repeated, waving her hand in front of Saix.

"Maybe he hit his head, or the smoke bomb messed with his head?" Xaria offered.

Seppen slowly reached up and poked Saix's x, causing a growl to escape his lips.

"I think you annoyed him." Xaria muttered as she began to back.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Seppen said as Saix continued growling.

Seppen jumped over top of Saix as he lunged towards her. She teetered for a moment, nearly losing her balance as Saix froze mid-step. Acting on instinct, Seppen reached up and scratched Saix behind the ear like she would with any dog. Almost instantly, Saix began to calm down as he sat on the ground cross-legged.

"What the heck is wrong with that guy?" Xaria thought as Seppen stopped scratching his ear.

"Okay then?" Seppen muttered.

"Number XIII, Number XIV and Number... VII?" Xemnas hesitated as he saw Saix sitting calmly on the ground.

Xemnas continued to walk by, not wanting to get involved in whatever was going on. Xemnas hadn't gotten far before Saix rose and ran after him.

"Bad dog... er... Bad Saix!" Seppen hollered as she chased after him.

Before she could stop him, Saix tackled Xemnas and bit him. Xemnas cried out as he tried to get Saix to release him.

Xaria pulled out a squirt bottle and began to spray Saix repeatedly until he finally released Xemnas.

"What the heck is wrong with him! I won't be able to sit for a long time now. Oh, I need an aspirin." Xemnas moaned as he moved awkwardly at a waddle towards his office.

Not long after, Xigbar came down the hall, something shiny behind his back. Seppen tilted her head to the side, Saix following suit as they watched Xigbar intently.

"This is for your own good, dude." Xigbar said as he aimed his Arrowguns, currently filled with tranquilizers, at Saix.

Saix attempted to run, but the Sharpshooter was too quick and ended up hitting him. Saix collapsed for the millionth time as Xigbar walked up to look over his handy-work. Xigbar aimed and shot Saix again before turning and walking away.

"What the heck was that for?" Seppen and Xaria voiced in unison.

"That last one was his rabies shot, he was due for one anyway. He's gonna be mighty sore when he wakes up, but he should be back to his usual killer self." Xigbar assured them.

"Oh joy." Seppen sarcastically remarked.

"At least he doesn't act like this every month." Xaria pointed out.

"The last thing we need is a Were-Saix." Seppen agreed.

"Well, we better be off before he wakes up." Xaria pointed out as she created a portal.

"Yeah, defiantly don't wanna be a shish kabob." Seppen remarked before disappearing into the portal.

AN:

**Seppen: Wow, that was a really long chapter, and to think I actually had to cut some stuff out.**

**Vexen: Ah dissections, what fun topics!**

**Seppen: um, sure Vexen, whatever gets to you to leave faster...**

**Vexen: Disrespect!**

**Seppen: Whatever... Thanks godly345 for the idea, the chapter was getting too long for me so I changed it a little, but most of your ideas are in this chapter or at least based off of your ideas.**

**Vexen: *starts mixing chemicals***

**Seppen: Vexen, I would prefer you not blowing this chapter up *pushes Vexen out of the room***

**Seppen: Don't forget to Review! I love feedback as any other does and if you ever have any stories you want me to look at just Pm me and I'll check them out! I believe in equal exchange! Until next time! Axel is next whoo hoo!**

**Axel: Oh joy**

Demyx, Xaria and Roxas: Bye Bye!


	8. Chapter 8 : Axel

**Seppen: Ello peoples! Thanks everyone who reviewed as well as those that put this on some form of an alert! Now on to our favorite Pyro!**

**Marluxia: You mean our only pyro.**

**Seppen: Thank you Capt. Obvious! Like we didn't already know that!**

**Marluxia: A little tense are we?**

**Seppen: I just really hate... pink (the color).**

**Marluxia: …**

**Seppen: That shut him up pretty good. *smirks* Anyway, I have a lot of suggestions for Axel so I'll see what I can do, its just too easy! As usual, I own myself, Xaria owns herself and neither of us owns Kingdom Hearts or a certain pink-haired organization member...**

Axel had his arms crossed behind his head as he laid leisurely on his bed, a smirk on his lips. He felt prepared for whatever the girls had planned, but with the lack of reasoning behind their stunts, he was up for a little fun. A knock came at this door and he lifted his head as Seppen walked in.

"No sneak attacks?" Axel mused as she closed the door.

"Xemnas said everyone can take a vacation today." Seppen grinned.

"Oh really? Are you telling me the truth?" Axel asked as he arched an eyebrow.

Seppen playfully stuck her tongue out at him, "Of course I'm telling the truth."

Seppen opened a portal and pulled on Axel's arm until he complied. The two stepped in, Axel moving with minor hesitation. Suddenly, as they entered wherever Seppen had taken them, the two dropped a foot before landing on a not so steady boat. Axel's eyes trailed to the ocean, which surrounded them completely as Seppen sat on one of the wooden benches.

"What's going on?" Axel asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"Nothing." Seppen replied innocently as Axel sat next to her, his eyes still scanning the area for a certain black-haired Xaria.

Axel looked at Seppen accusingly for a moment before noticing that she had her full attention on the sun rise.

"How early did she wake me up?" Axel thought to himself as Seppen laid her head on his shoulder.

After a few moments, Seppen looked up at Axel with innocent eyes she leaned up to him. A blush on her cheeks as she stopped an inch from his lips. Before Axel could react, he was shoved off the edge of the boat and into the water. Axel swam to the top and broke the surface as the sound of laughter reached his ears.

"Sorry Axel, but you gotta keep on your toes." Seppen giggled as she opened a portal and disappeared, leaving Axel to climb back on the boat by himself.

Later...

Axel pulled the towel off his head, his hair finally dry and no longer hanging in his eyes. Tossing the towel to the side, he rose from his bed and walked to the doorway of his room and opened the door slowly. He peered outside and looked from side to side before opening the door the rest of the way. He took a step out, before something fell on his head and he was once again drenched as a metal bucket fell onto his head, obstructing his vision.

"Nice hat, Pyro." Xaria laughed as Axel lifted the bucket off of his head.

Axel narrowed his eyes at Xaria, which resulted in her running down the halls as Axel started after her.

"Bad pyro!" Xaria hollered as she rounded a corner towards a dead end.

Axel slowed down and summoned his chakrams as he turned the corner. He froze when he saw Demyx, Xaria, Seppen and even Xigbar in a straight line. Each of the four held a large water gun, Xigbar managing two as they all aimed at Axel.

"Say hello to our little friends!" Xaria laughed as they shot Axel, thoroughly drenching him.

"We need more power!" Demyx yelled as he pulled a hose out of nowhere and shot Axel with such a power full blast that he was sent back down the hallway.

"Hasta la viasta, Dude!" Xigbar smirked.

"I better go check on him." Seppen said as she ran around the corner to where Axel lay unconscious.

"Uh oh." Xaria muttered as she approached Axel and Seppen.

Seppen pulled out her special poking stick and began to poke Axel in the side several times.

"Wow, he's really out of it." Seppen explained.

"You're on your own, kiddies." Xigbar called with a wave of his hand before disappearing.

"I got it!" Seppen remarked, snapping her fingers.

"What do you have?" Demyx and Xaria replied in unison.

Seppen pulled a small lighter from her pocket and lit her poking stick on fire.

"WHAT!" Demyx and Xaria shouted together.

"You guys didn't think I only had one poking stick, did you?" Seppen smirked mischievously.

Seppen turned back to Axel and waved the stick in front of his face. A grin played on her lips when she saw his nose twitch. With a flick of her wrist, the stick went flying, Demyx catching the stick before extinguishing it and hiding it behind his back.

"Fire?" Axel mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Are you okay, Axel?" Seppen asked looking a mix of innocence and concern.

"Yeah, I guess, but I thought I smelled fire." He continued, running his hand through his still drenched hair.

"Maybe you should go have Vexen look at your head." Xaria suggested as Demyx walked over and helped Seppen pull Axel up off the floor.

"Demyx, you smell like fire?" Axel questioned as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Come on, Axel." Xaria said as she pulled Axel towards Vexen's room, being the only one that didn't actually smell like fire.

"Thanks Nii-san." Seppen whispered to Demyx as Axel and Xaria disappeared.

"No problem, imouto." Demyx replied just as quietly as he attempted to hand her back the stick.

"Where did?" Demyx muttered.

"Don't worry about it, probably just went to cool off." Seppen joked as she walked down the hallway towards Axel's room.

Demyx had a confused look on his face before he trailed after her, returning to his happy-go-lucky self.

Later on...

"Thank goodness this day is almost over." Axel thought to himself as he rubbed his head.

"AXEL!" Came the holler of a very PO'd Larxene as she burst into Axel's room.

"What now, Larxene." Axel asked.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU BURN YOUR NAME IN **MY **DOOR?" Larxene continued to holler.

"First of all, I'm right here and you don't have to shout. Secondly, what are you talking about?" Axel groaned as a headache was attempting to form.

Larxene grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hallway, dragging him all the way to her door where Axel's name had been burned onto. Larxene pointed an accusing finger at the name and then at Axel.

"I didn't do that!" Axel replied defensively.

"Sure, you're the only pyromaniac in this castle. Who else could have done this?" Larxene countered.

"I don't know, but I didn't do this. I was in the infirmary!" Axel explained.

Larxene rolled her eyes at him before walking into her room and then slamming the door shut.

Axel turned, about to head back to his room, when he realized that on every door was his name.

"Oh great." Axel muttered, "how has she not noticed what's been going on the past seven days anyway?"

Axel ran his fingers through his hair as he headed back to his room. Before he sat down, his eyes ran over something flashing on his desk.

"What the heck?" Axel mumbled as he walked over to find Seppen's laptop.

He scanned over the screen, froze and the proceeded to smash the laptop versus simply unplugging the poor thing.

"My laptop!" Seppen cried from Axel's doorway.

"I am not amused." Axel replied darkly as he summoned his chakrams.

"Oh, gotta go!" Seppen said before sprinting down the halls back to the safety of her room.

"SEPPEN!" Axel yelled as he chased after her.

Axel followed close behind as Seppen dove around each corner before reaching yet another dead end.

"You have got to be kidding me." Seppen whined as she turned to face the fiery wrath of Axel.

Seppen summoned her own chakrams, a bit hesitant as Axel moved closer.

"Come one Axel, don't make me press the red button!" Seppen warned.

Axel paused and arched an eyebrow as he looked around for said button. His glance froze as he came across an unnaturally large red button next to him. He rolled his eyes for a moment before turning back to Seppen.

"What could be so terrible about this button?" Axel asked.

"I warned you." Seppen shrugged as she threw a chakram at the button, purposefully missing.

"I think you missed." Axel smirked before reaching out and pressing the button himself.

From nowhere, a series of sprinklers appeared from the ceiling and began to go off. Seppen released her chakrams and summoned Vexen's shield as she used it as an umbrella.

"I warned you." Seppen sang as she ran past Axel.

Axel shook his head, attempting to get rid of the excess water, too bad the sprinklers were still going off. He then began going after Seppen yet again and realized that the sprinklers were going off all the way down the halls. As he rounded a corner, having found Seppen, Axel's foot slid out from under him as he slipped on a puddle.

"Not again!" Axel moaned on the ground.

"That's going on the internet!" Xaria called, holding up a water proof camera.

Axel pinched the bridge of his nose as the sprinklers suddenly stopped.

"Its about time." Axel grumbled rubbing his sore head.

"Head injuries are a big issue these days." Seppen laughed.

"Wanna go swimming, Axel?" Demyx called as he walked out of his room.

"A little late for that." Xaria giggled as Demyx noticed the large puddles everywhere.

"I think I have had enough water for a life time." Axel smirked.

Seppen walked over to Axel and pulled a brand new poking stick out and poked Axel in the side.

"Ouch." Axel pretended.

"He's alive." Seppen grinned.

The stick suddenly burst into flames, resulting in Seppen dropping the stick into a nearby puddle.

"That's for today." Axel smirked as he climbed off the ground.

"Aw, you two made up!" Xaria laughed.

"Shut up Xaria!" Seppen yelled, a blush on her cheeks, "besides, the day isn't over yet."

"What more could there possibly be?" Axel asked.

"Never ask that question, especially around Seppen!" Xaria warned.

"Now if you don't mind, we are disappearing before your bad luck arrives!" Seppen explained before opening a portal in which the three disappeared.

"Oh great, now what?" Axel muttered scratching his head.

A low moaning echoed down the halls, resulting in Axel suddenly jumping as he summoned his chakrams. Axel moved slowly down the hallway as he followed the moans.

"What in the world?" Axel muttered as several slow-moving forms came towards him, "zombies?"

As if in reply, the forms began to moan louder as they moved towards Axel. From nowhere, a form popped out in a dark cloak and grabbed Axel. Axel jumped several feet in the air to find a nobody standing behind him. He narrowed his eyes as he turned to look at the Organization member.

"Ha ha, nice try, Seppen." Axel said, noting the strands of light brown hair poking out from under the hood.

"I'm Axav." The cloaked figure explained as she pulled her hood down and revealed brown slitted eyes.

Axel jumped back in surprise, right into a pair of "zombies". Axav held her hand out and summoned a double-edged scythe before pulling her hood back on.

"Grimm reaper much?" Axle thought as she took a swing at him, nearly slicing some of his hair off.

"Uh, later!" Axel hollered as he began running down the halls, jumping every time a zombie popped out.

Axel kept running until he ran right into Seppen, Roxas and Xion, each one nearly dropping their sea salt ice cream. Axel looked behind before turning back to the trio.

"Where have you guys been?" Axel asked in between pants.

"Getting ice cream?" Roxas replied.

"Some maniac with a scythe is running around with a bunch of zombies!" Axel practically yelled in their ears.

"Oh, Marluxia again?" Xion asked.

"No, some chick with weird eyes." Axel went on.

"Oh, you mean Axav." Seppen remarked.

"How did?" Axel questioned.

"I ran into in one of the worlds during a mission and I asked her for a favor today." Seppen explained.

"Then where the heck did you find zombies? Was she from some zombie world?" Axel asked.

"Nah, those were just creepers with a ton of make up. I told you we weren't done with you." Seppen grinned.

Axel narrowed his eyes at Seppen as a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. Axel jumped several feet into the air before turning to find Axav behind him.

"You again!" Axel glared.

"Yo." Axav smirked.

"Well today sure seemed exciting." Xion smiled.

"Oi, sure was." Seppen replied before handing Axel and Axav each some sea salt ice cream.

"This isn't going to explode is it?" Axel asked, eying Seppen suspiciously.

"The worst thing its going to do is give you a brain freeze." Seppen assured with a laugh.

AN:

**Seppen: Wow, that sure was long! Thanks dancelillydance, my kitty's name is ROXAS and godly345 for the wonderful suggestion for Axel. As a result of me not wanting to spoil anything, I do not own Axav as that right belongs to godly345.**

**Marluxia: How did Axel become afraid of Zombies?**

**Seppen: I blame the fear of zombies on Xaria's persistence in watching horror movies.**

**Marluxia: That would do it.**

**Seppen: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Also, I would like some feed back on Saix's chapter, I wanna know if you guys want me to re-edit the chapter and if so, I would like to know the stuff I should keep, edit or delete entirely. I really don't know, but regardless I'm continuing with the rest of the Organization! Next up is Demyx!**

**Marluxia: Don't forget to review, or I'll show all of you the wraith of roses!**

**Seppen: Very manly Marluxia, I knew you couldn't simply ask for reviews, you just had to threaten them and with a bunch of roses... What are we going to do with you?**

**Seppen: Any way, from the entire Organization, whether they want to say it or not...**

**Everyone: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Demyx

**Seppen: Ello Readers! Ah, the long awaited, chapter nine where I get to poke a little fun at Demyx, my Nii-san.**

**Xaria: Do you haaave to **puppy dog eyes***

**Seppen: Yes, I can't let Demyx slide, it wouldn't be fair to everyone else.**

**Xaria: Fiiine at least I'm a part of it, right?**

**Seppen: Of course, you are after all, my partner in crime!**

**Xaria: Hehe oh how I love this sometimes, even if it is Dem.**

**Seppen: Just remember, in a couple of chapters you will be the target.**

**Xaria: I know, that's when I won't love it...**

**Seppen: Would you care to do the disclaimer ro shall I do it myself?**

**Xaria: I can do it.**

**Seppen: Go for it.**

**Xaria: I own myself, Seppen owns Seppen but neither of us owns Kingdom Hearts!**

**Seppen: Good girl!**

**Xaria: Yay! Snickerdoodle?**

**Seppen: Maybe, now please enjoy!**

Demyx strummed his fingers along the chords of his sitar, humming to himself as he tuned the delicate instrument. He spent several hours each day preparing his sitar; the constant battles causing the strings to loosen each mission. Demyx listened carefully, knowing that one wrong turn could cause the strings to snap and make a...

TWANG

Demyx's head turned in alarm, wondering if his imagination had brought his worse fear to life.

TWANG

"Gosh dang it, not again! How hard is it to flipping tune a sitar?" Came Seppen's voice as she walked by, a sitar in hand; several of the strings dangled on both ends after having snapped apart.

"Imouto!" Demyx cried as he ran out, snatched the sitar from her hands and began rubbing the side as if it were a baby.

"Oh, hey Nii-san, this dang sitar won't tune right," Seppen pouted.

"Let me try." Demyx replied absently as his fingers ran over what was left of the strings.

Demyx began tuning the sitar, humming to himself again as Seppen began looking around the halls, bored out of her mind now. Something small and black caught Seppen's attention and before Demyx could stop her. Seppen grabbed the sitar and bashed the end against a wall where a small spider was crawling.

"Die spider, die!" Seppen shouted, Demyx flinching with each bash.

As Seppen held the sitar up, about to swing again, Demyx grabbed the abused instrument and held it protectively in his arms.

"Don't kill bugs with your sitar!" Demyx cried.

"Arachnid." Seppen corrected.

"Huh?" Demyx muttered.

"A spider is an arachnid, not a bug or insect." Seppen explained.

"Whatever, didn't you tell me you played in instrument back in your home world?" Demyx asked, rubbing the sitar once again.

"Well, its fuzzy, but yeah, I did play an instrument." Seppen shrugged.

"Then treat this sitar with the same respect." Demyx ordered, wagging his finger in the air.

"Demyx, I was a percussionist. Sure I probably had a guitar at one point or another, but I never learned how to play it as far as I know." Seppen pointed out.

"Um, Maybe you should not use a sitar then." Demyx replied.

"Its one of my weapons, you can't just take it away." Seppen countered.

"Watch me!" Demyx replied before running off.

"Give it back Nii-san!" Seppen hollered as she chased after Demyx.

Later in the Kitchen...

"Has anyone seen Demyx?" Xaria wondered, looking from Nobody to Nobody.

"No idea, I think he was running from Seppen the last time I saw him." Roxas replied, in between bites of cereal.

"That can't end well." Axel thought out loud.

"Should I get the first-aid kit?" Xion questioned.

"Why would you need to get the first-aid kit?" Seppen pondered calmly as she entered the kitchen, grabbing an apple off the counter and taking a bite.

"What did you do to Demyx?" Xaria inquired, attempting concern.

"Bubble boy?" Seppen asked in-between bites.

"Bubble boy?" everyone else echoed.

"Yeah, I..." Seppen explained before being interrupted.

"SOMEBODY! HELP! STOP DEMYX!" Zexion screamed as he ran by the kitchen door.

Everyone crowded around the door as they waited for Demyx to come by. Not long after, Demyx came rolling down the hall in one of the large hamster ball toys.

"HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?" Demyx hollered as he continued to roll down the hall.

"That's what he gets for trying to steal my sitar." Seppen huffed as she grabbed another apple.

Everyone gave her a weird stare as she hopped up on the counter top.

"Where in the world did you find that?" Everyone voiced at once.

"One of the many random things in my bag from back home." Seppen answered, swinging her legs.

"I swear something fills your bags with weird stuff." Xaria muttered under her breath.

"I told you, its the gnomes; they take my stuff and put back random things." Seppen joked.

Everyone continued to give Seppen strange looks, resulting in her making a devious smile.

"Want me to put the rest of you in giant hamster ball toys too?" Seppen inquired.

"No." Everyone either shook their heads are practically yelled.

Seppen released a laugh as she hopped down from the counter top, "good because I had only had one."

"We better go help Zexion before Demyx rolls over him and makes him even shorter." Xaria pointed out.

The group of five ran out the kitchen and down the hall to find Zexion pinned against a wall in a corner and Demyx bouncing around like a pinball machine.

"How do we stop him?" Roxas wondered.

"Oh, lets play pinball! Everyone is a bumper!" Seppen hollered as she raced over to Demyx and gave him a big shove into Xaria.

Xaria was barely able to push Demyx before he could run her over, she passed him onto Axel and from there everyone began to bounce him back and forth, even Zexion who finally left the safety of the corner. Axel and Seppen teamed up and gave Demyx a big shove, sending him spinning straight towards Xaria.

"Xaria jump!" Seppen hollered as Xaria turned to notice Demyx coming towards her.

Out of surprise, Xaria jumped into the air and landed on top of Demyx. Unable to stop, Xaria was stuck running on top of Demyx, afraid of falling off and then being flattened.

"Oh great." Roxas moaned as an even more out-of-control Demyx came rolling towards everyone.

"Lexaeus!" Axel hollered.

From nowhere, the Silent hero appeared, Axe sword in hand as he stared at his 'impending doom'; Demyx rolling straight towards him. With a swift swing, Lexaeus sent Demyx sailing down the adjacent hall and caught Xaria, who had fallen off during the hit.

"Thanks Lexaeus." Xaria commented as Lexaeus placed her safely on the ground.

"Now how are we going to stop Demyx?" Xion asked.

"Dang it." Axel moaned.

"What are you five up to?" Saix wondered, appearing from nowhere; Lexaeus having already left the area.

"Oh, hey Saix." Seppen greeted innocently.

Saix narrowed his eyes at Seppen before realizing that Demyx was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is..." Saix was cut off as Demyx came rolling back out of the hallway and smacked right into Saix, running him over.

"Ouch, that has got to hurt." Axel winced.

Saix laid on the ground, unmoving except for one of his arms which seemed to be twitching for some reason. Demyx, having lost all his momentum, laid in the ball as it rested against a wall, his chest rising and sinking as he panted for breath. Without hesitation, Seppen crouched next to Saix and began poking him in the side with her stick. A growl escaped Saix's lips, resulting in Seppen backing away from Saix and then standing next to Demyx.

"Learned your lesson, Demyx?" Seppen whispered, trying not to wake Saix.

Demyx nodded his head vigorously, then stopped after he started to feel a little nauseous. With a simple thump of her stick, Seppen released the little opening on the ball and Demyx climbed out. Demyx took a few steps on the ground, leaning to the side as he was still very dizzy.

"I got you." Xaria assured Demyx as she held him up by his arm.

"I should have stuck Saix in the hamster ball." Seppen pouted to herself.

"How about we disappear before Saix wakes up." Roxas piped in.

Several nods came in reply as they each began sprinting down the hallway away from Saix, the hamster ball toy disappearing shortly afterwords.

Demyx hummed to himself as he played a few notes on his sitar. He was sitting in a relaxed position on his bed, a notebook next to his side as he wrote down a few notes – music notes of course.

"Hey Demyx!" Xaria practically hollered as she plopped down on Demyx bed.

"You didn't bring the hamster ball, did you?" Demyx asked, looking back at the hallway.

"Nah, you're safe with me." Xaria smiled.

Demyx raised an eyebrow, not completely trusting Xaria.

"Got any water?" Xaria asked.

"No." Demyx joked, handing her a water bottle from a desk drawer beside the bed.

"How many of these do you have?" Xaria questioned as she took a sip.

"Enough." Demyx grinned as he played a few more notes.

Xaria fumbled with the cap on the bottle, before it slipped out of her gloved hand and poured all over Demyx.

"Oops, I'm so sorry Demyx!" Xaria apologized.

"Its okay." Demyx said as he rose, trying vainly to wipe off the water.

"Demyx, I thought you finally stopped wetting the bed." Axel laughed, having been walking by.

"Axel, you know I didn't." Demyx retorted.

"Whatever you say water boy." Axel laughed as he left.

Demyx turned back in time to find that Xaria had slipped away only seconds before. Demyx face-palmed for having fallen for Xaria's prank.

"This means war." Demyx vowed with a grin under his breath as a sweet scent came to his nose.

Without a second thought Demyx ran to the kitchen in time to find Seppen had made a huge batch of cookies, the type currently unknown. With slow cautious movements, Demyx walked to the cookies and took a handful before stuffing them in his mouth.

"Very attractive Demyx." Xaria remarked as she walked in, picking up a cookie as well.

"Whad tybe duv coogiez ard thez?" Demyx asked with a full mouth.

"Beats me." Xaria muttered as she was about to take a bite.

"Don't eat those!" Seppen yelled, running in with her arms waving wildly.

"What's wrong with them?" Xaria asked, staring at the cookie.

"First off, they're sugar cookies..." Seppen was broken off as a goofy grin crossed Demyx's face.

Before either girl could make a move, Demyx went running out into the hall. The echoes of fragile objects hitting the ground echoed after him as Demyx began a sugar high.

"Why did you make sugar cookies!" Xaria asked in a panicked tone, rushing after Demyx with Seppen in tow.

"I wanted to bake something sweet and well, its not my fault!" Seppen defended.

"HI LARXENE!" Demyx shouted as he glomped Larxene to the floor; Seppen and Xaria just having found him.

The next second, Demyx had disappeared and Larxene slowly rose off the ground.

"What just happened?" Larxene grumbled, trying not to shout in annoyance.

"Um... er... sugar." Seppen replied, looking at the wall.

"Not again." Larxene moaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Nice anger control today, Larxene." Xaria commented.

"Marluxia kept me up all night." Larxene yawned.

Both girl looked at one another and then back at Larxene.

"Not like that!" Larxene cried defensively, waving her hands.

"Heh, didn't think so." Seppen and Xaria laughed.

"Now, back to the matter at hand!" Seppen yelled as she chased after Demyx.

As Xaria followed after, they came across several tell-tale signs of Demyx on sugar. Somehow Demyx had managed to unhinge every door he came to, managed to leave a feather trail from who-knows-what and spray painted 'Demyx wuz here' on, well everything. Xaria nearly fell over laughing as they passed Lexaeus, who's back was spray painted.

"I thought we threw out out the spray paint due to how flammable it was." Seppen thought aloud.

"Well, apparently someone was holding out." Xaria replied with a shrug.

Seppen stopped running and paused as she noticed the sudden silence, "That can't be good."

"Good puppy!" Demyx smiled as he petted the still-unconscious Saix.

"Demyx, back away from Saix now!" Seppen ordered in a whisper.

"You wanna pet the puppy?" Demyx asked, tugging on Saix's coat sleeve.

"No, now come here." Xaria ordered.

Noises erupted from another room and Demyx disappeared to investigate, leaving Seppen and Xaria with Saix.

"Um, run!" Xaria said as the two ran after Demyx.

"He is so gonna need an Advil after today," Seppen commented.

The two girls ran down each and every hall, unable to find Demyx. Finally, they found themselves back at Demyx's room. Out of the corner of their eyes, they found Demyx passed out on his bed. His TV was blaring some child's show, the remote lying next to Demyx hand.

"I have to say this is one of his least destructive sugar highs." Seppen remarked as Demyx rolled over and off the bed.

"Oof." Demyx mumbled as he rose.

"You okay Demyx?" Xaria asked as she ran over to check on him.

"My head hurts." Demyx complained as Seppen turned the TV off.

"Just stay away from my sugar cookies, okay?" Seppen smirked.

"Got it!" Demyx replied with a wry smile and a thumbs up.

"How 'bout you take a nap to relieve your headache?" Seppen suggested.

"Good idea." Demyx replied, climbing back onto his bed before passing out.

"Well, that was fast," Xaria laughed.

Later...

Demyx rose from his bed, shaking his head to relieve his bed head. He jumped off his bed, feeling better as walked out of his room. Demyx walked right into Vexen, who seemed to be chillier than usual, if that was possible.

"Hey Vexen." Demyx greeted cheerily.

"Demyx." Vexen greeted as he continued walking, hitting a wall once or twice.

"Must have had a bad experiment again." Demyx guessed.

As Demyx progressed through the halls, he came across some of the other members. Seppen and Axel were thumb wrestling, but they seemed to be moving awkwardly. Zexion was standing near Larxene, unusual since they never got along. Larxene was fidgeting, her movements were in shorts bursts.

"Calm. Down. Just. Relax. And. You. Will. Stop. Short. Circuiting." Zexion said in a peculiar manner.

"Sup Zexion." Demyx grinned, smacking Zexion in the back.

Suddenly, Demyx felt a shock-wave of electricity as it flowed through Larxene and then Zexion. Demyx collapsed onto the ground, waving his hand as it not only had gone numb from the shock, but as well from how hard Zexion's back was.

"Sorry. Demyx. Still. A. Few. Glitches." Zexion replied.

"Glitches?" Demyx wondered, utterly confused.

"While you were unconscious, Vexen found out you had some disease apparently from those cookies." Seppen explained, "I think he said it was Celiac disease, something highly contagious and possible deadly."

"How. Did. You. Get. Yours. To. Talk. Like. That?" Zexion questioned.

"I rewired a few things." Seppen shrugged, her movements still a little awkward, though.

"Rewired?" Demyx repeated.

"You have to be quarantined, so in order to assure you don't get bore we made robots." Xaria replied, walking in.

Xaria stopped next to Seppen and the seemed to twitch a little.

"Of course, Larxene is having trouble because she shocked her robot." Axel explained.

"N-n-not m-my f-f-fault!" Larxene stuttered.

Seppen whacked Zexion and Larxene with her stick, which was now metal.

"What was that for?" Zexion complained.

"All better." Seppen grinned.

"Weird." Demyx muttered, poking Zexion again.

"Stop that!" Zexion grumbled, his eyes glowing red for a moment.

"Meep," Demyx muttered as he backed away.

Larxene looked at Demyx, a devious grin spreading mechanical over her lips as her head tilted to the side.

"It's alive!" Seppen hollered, a similar grin spreading on her lips.

"Five minutes in and these things are already evil." Demyx thought as he turned and ran.

"Come back Demyx! I just want a hug!" Xaria called evilly, as she ran after him.

"Not again!" Demyx hollered as he ran down the halls.

Without thinking, Demyx dove into Marluxia's room and slammed the door shut.

"When in doubt, revert to cue cards!" Demyx thought as he pulled out his note-cards.

"Technophobia is the fear of technology," Demyx read, "Hey, these are vocab cards!"

Demyx began flipping through the cards, "Hydrophobia- Fear of water or of rabies, Anthrophobia or Anthophobia the fear of flowers, Lutraphobia the fear of otters, Logophobia the fear of words, etc."

"Now I think I have that last one." Demyx moaned as he grabbed his head.

"Knock knock, anyone here?" Seppen called into Marluxia's room.

"No one is here!" Demyx hollered back.

"Hey Demyx." Seppen smiled sweetly as she walked in.

"DON"T HURT ME!" Demyx shouted as he dove onto the other side of Marluxia's bed.

"Demyx what are you talking about?" Seppen asked.

"You and the other robots are trying to kill me!" Demyx shouted, throwing a pillow at Seppen.

"Demyx, the robots are gone." Seppen promised, pulling Demyx over the bed.

"There he is!" Xaria said as she walked to the door.

"Robot!" Demyx cried as he jumped over the bed again, "she has no emotion!"

"Demyx, Xaria is a Nobody like yourself, you have no emotions." Seppen explained calmly, almost motherly.

"'Oh we do too have hearts! Don't be mad...'" Demyx grinned innocently.

"Whatever, Demyx." Seppen smirked playfully as Xaria somehow jumped completely over the bed and glomped Demyx.

"We better get out of here before Marluxia finds out you were hiding in his room." Axel smirked before ushering everyone out of the room.

AN:

**Seppen: And the award for longest dive/jump/glomp combo goes to Xaria! Here, have your cookie.**

**Xaria: Yay! Cookiiiiiie! Its a snickerdoodle... riiiight?**

**Seppen: Of course.**

**Xaria: Yay! *noms on the cookie***

**Seppen: I have officially dubbed the corner in which Zexion was hiding as the 'emo corner' much to Zexion's resentment.**

**Xaria: Heh it fits.**

**Seppen: Now on to other matters; I would like to thank godly345 for their contribution to this chapter. This is becoming a regular, heh.**

**Xaria: Thank you for helping Seppen.**

**Seppen: Now, for future reference I am merely asking if anyone in the audience is against any form of cussing, due to a certain Xaria who tends to use words parallel, but not as kind as gosh and darn.**

**Xaria: Sorta like...**

**Seppen: Until further notice she with refrain from such words, if no one objects to her doing so then she will do so freely. Thought maybe more so in one-shots and other rather than this, it just depends, otherwise her chappie might contain a few.**

**Xaria: *grumbles***

**Seppen: Don't forget to drop a review and until next time, adios!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Luxord

**Seppen: Ello and welcome back from wherever you were.**

**Xemnas: Hopefully in their respective worlds where they will not bother me…**

**Seppen: Love you too Xemnas…**

**Xemnas: I do not feel, let alone **_**love.**_

**Seppen: Kill joy, anyway, KpCw glad you liked Demyx's chapter, I feel I must now advise not to drink anything while you read in case such a thing were to happen again.**

**Xemnas: I didn't find Demyx's chapter the least bit amusing…**

**Seppen: because you don't have a heart, I get it!**

**Xemnas: …**

**Seppen: I would like to point out for no particular reason that Celiac is a real disease, but is not at all how I described it. Blah blah blah, now back on track I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I did a heck of a whole lot of research in regards to annoying Luxord.**

**Xemnas: Seppen owns herself and Xaria owns herself and thank Kingdome Hearts neither one of them owns Kingdom Hearts!**

**Seppen: I resent that. The disclaimer will continue at the end, just don't want to give anything away of course. Oh, and your "best friend" will be found at the bottom when you find yourself like Xaria, you will know what I mean shortly.**

* * *

><p>Luxord sat at comfortably on the couch, shuffle his deck of cards every so often. Luxord looked over at Xaldin, giving him a want-to-play look. Xaldin looked uninterested as he turned back to read one of the random books lying around the castle.<p>

"Ello Luxord!" Xaria hollered, giving her rendition of a British accent and failing miserably.

"Xaria you're going to have to try pretty hard to annoy me with your mockery." Luxord smirked, shuffling his deck once again.

"Oh I know Luxord, that's why I have my secret weapon," Xaria grinned evilly.

"Good luck with that," Luxord remarked.

"Don't you mean the Best of British?" Seppen asked with a spot-on British accent as she entered the grey room.

"Not bad." Luxord agreed, only mildly impressed.

"I don't mean to be a red rag to a bull, chap, but I know a thing or too." Seppen grinned, relaxing on a chair as she prepared herself for a fun little chat with Luxord.

"You sound quiet mad for this, but I will be making you into a bit of mincemeat," Luxord taunted.

"I'm pretty jammy, so don't go off having a benny when you find yourself gobsmacked."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist and ark at ee when I teach you a thing or two." Luxord shot back with ease.

"Rubbish, bugger, you're off you're trolley if you believe that. I don't give a toss about how good you think you are. You certainly aren't the bees' knees." Seppen smirked, summoning Luxord's cards as she started to shuffle them.

"What the hell are you two saying?" Xaria cried as she stared at the two.

"Xaria, you seem a bit cheesed off so please keep your hair on," Seppen remarked.

"That would be spiffing, we don't need you throwing a wobbly," Luxord chuckled.

"I would be chuffed to bits, go watch the tellie if you're so confused." Seppen suggested, pointing back to Xaria's room.

"I have no idea what you're saying! I'm going to go watch some TV." Xaria moaned as she clutched her aching head.

"Der, she missed that by a mile." Seppen said; face palming as Xaria walked off.

"Are you cream crackered yet, pratt child?" Luxord asked, waiting for Seppen to surrender in defeat.

"Bloke, you're as mad as a hatter if you think I'm done. I'll have you by the short and curlies by the end of the day," Seppen grinned.

"Bloody Nora, I can't believe this bollocks." Luxord moaned as this became tiresome for him.

"My vocabulary is gert macky. So yer tiz, I'm mad as a bag of ferrets and one mad aleck and I'm pleased as punch to do this all day. I may sound dodgy, but I know my Brit lingo, bloke." Seppen rose from her chair in a single motion.

With a simple salute, Seppen turned around and walked off, utterly confusing Luxord as she disappeared.

"That was quiet a corrr." Luxord muttered to himself.

Rain suddenly began hitting the glass of the grey room at an alarming rate. Xaldin instinctively left the room for one with less glass. Luxord, however, moved closer to the window, surprised by the sheer force.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there." Luxord thought as thunder crackled in the distance.

For whatever reason, the storm gave Luxord the idea to time skip into the next day to avoid further annoyance. Without hesitation, Luxord did just that and soon disappeared through time.

~~Another Time~~

Luxord found himself standing in the same place as before, but at a noticeably different time. In fact, everything in the grey room seemed different. The couches were ripped to shreds, the windows smashed to bits and the floor covered in scratches and burn marks. As his eyes traveled to the sky, Luxord found that Kingdom Hearts was gone and that only the stars were lighting the room where he now stood. From behind, a growl sounded and Luxord turned to find a very large cat staring back at him. The cat's eyes glowed orange and its body flexed as it moved towards Luxord. A second glance revealed that the feline standing before Luxord was a saber tooth tiger.

"Nice kitty." Luxord whispered, backing away slowly towards the hallway.

With one last back glance, Luxord took off down the hall. Back in the grey room, the cat sat licking its paws, a patch of black fabric between its claws.

Luxord kept running until he came to his room, which he bolted into and locked the door before the cat could follow him. Panting, Luxord leaned against the door as he examined his room. Just like the grey room, his room was in utter disarray. His bed was in pieces and one large hole had been burned in the center of his bed as if something had shot it.

"Bloody hell, what happened here?" Luxord breathed.

A red flash filled the room briefly as a form moved out from under a pile of garbage.

"Unidentified life form found." The form said robotically.

"I don't like where this is going." Luxord muttered as his hand slowly turned the lock in the door.

"Exterminate life form." The robot cried as its hand shot out at Luxord.

"That's my cue!" Luxord shouted as he raced, yet again, down the hall.

Luxord turned his head back at the mechanical form as he raced back into the grey room. Before he could stop himself, Luxord tripped over the saber tooth tiger and somersaulted into a wall. Managing to scoot into a corner, Luxord watched as the tiger and robot came towards him. Luxord shut his eyes, waiting for the worse, when a sudden gust of wind picked up. Opening his eyes slowly, Luxord looked to find a tornado forming outside, moving closer towards the grey room.

"I'm gonna die!" Luxord cried to no one in particular.

The tornado shifted its shape as it came into the room and somehow managed to pick the tiger up before some unknown attraction took it back outside. The robot seemed disinterested in the tiger's fate as it moved towards Luxord again. As if crossing some invisible barrier, the sky turned bright red as large meteors flew into the grey room, burning holes everywhere and even managing to nail the robot in the head.

"Well, that solves that problem, but what about everything else?" Luxord remarked, hoping for another miracle.

As if in reply, hail began to fall from the sky. A large piece, slightly larger than a golf ball, flew through a meteor hole and struck Luxord in the forehead, knocking him unconscious.

~~Normal Time~~

"I think he's waking up." Xaria said as Seppen continued to poke Luxord with her stick.

"Stop that." Luxord groaned as he rubbed his head, feeling a lump on his head.

"Oh good, you're awake." Seppen smirked her accent still noticeable as her stick suddenly disappeared.

"What happened?" Luxord asked, not believing what he had seen.

"Oh, you know, Seppen knocked you upside the head with her stick and Zexion put you under an illusion." Demyx went on.

"Nii-san!' Seppen shouted as she thumped the back of his head.

Luxord narrowed his eyes at Seppen and Zexion as he rose from the ground.

"So everything is okay, including Kingdom Hearts?" Luxord asked, rubbing his head.

"Go see for yourself." Zexion suggested, hiding a smirk.

Luxord walked over to the window, not even a single drop of water present as he looked up at Kingdom Hearts.

"Xemnas would have a cow if something happened to…" Luxord paused as he realized there was writing on Kingdom Hearts, "the game? Bloody hell, I lost the game."

"Dang it, Luxord, I lost the game." Xaria cried as several echoes filled the castle as the rest of the organization 'lost the game'.

"Oh, nice one, Zexion." Seppen congratulated as she gave him a high-five.

"Seppen, Axel needs more cards, he is almost done." Roxas hollered as he came running down the hallway.

"On it," Seppen replied as she summoned Luxord's cards and ran to Axel's room with Roxas.

"What is Axel up to?" Luxord asked Zexion.

"No idea." Zexion shrugged as he pulled out a book and started to read.

Luxord ran after Seppen, Xaria behind him as they raced to find out what Axel was up to. As the two reached Axel's room, they found an enormous castle made of cards. Axel, who now stood on a ladder, took the cards from Seppen and added them to the top with a careful hand. After placing the last card on top, Axel slid down the ladder and stood back to admire his work.

"Now for the finishing touches," Axel grinned as he snapped his fingers, lighting the cards on fire.

"My cards!" Luxord shouted after realizing Axel had just lit his precious cards on fire.

"There is nothing like burning something to put you in a good mood." Axel smirked as he admired his work, "Got it memorized?"

"Axel, stop saying that!" Xaria shouted, annoyed with Axel's signature catch phrase.

Due to Xaria's sudden outburst, the stack of cards began to sway and then began to collapse as their foundation was destroyed.

"Hit the deck!" Seppen shouted as they dove out of the room.

"That was a really bad pun, Seppen." Axel laughed as he tried to take control of the fire, unable due to the cards moving so much.

Seppen face-palmed just as Demyx came running down the hall towards them.

"Wow, that doesn't look good!" Demyx remarked, summoning his sitar before dousing the fire with water.

"And now my room is soaked." Axel moaned as he stepped in a puddle of water, almost tripping.

"My precious cards!" Luxord cried after having been in shock.

"Don't worry, bloke, I gave Axel a mock set of cards so yours are fine." Seppen grinned as she picked up one of the fake cards.

Luxord narrowed his eyes at Seppen, malice radiating off of his form.

"Oh, before I forget!" Demyx said as he turned to Luxord, "What time is it?"

"How should I bloody know?" Luxord asked annoyance in his voice.

"Well, you do control time, so you ought to know." Demyx explained, his logic actually almost making sense for once, "Besides, I tried to use the sun dial I found in Vexen's lab, but it doesn't work."

"Of course it doesn't bloody work, we don't have a bloody sun." Luxord grumbled.

"Yeah we do, but it won't sit still." Demyx went on as he tugged Luxord back to the grey room.

Everyone else followed close behind the sitarist as they all found a new shape hanging in the sky.

"What the hell, since when did Kingdom Hearts have a buddy in the sky?" Xaria asked as she stared at the fiery hot orb that seemed to dance across the sky.

"I have no idea, but I would prefer it not to move like that." Seppen moaned as the "sun" circled the sky in random patterns.

Without warning, Seppen fell backwards, Axel barely catching her as she passed out.

"Seppen never really liked things that spun, always made her dizzy." Xaria remarked as her unconscious friend.

"And we have no stick to poke her with," Demyx pouted.

A loud thud filled the room as they all turned to find Luxord unconscious on the floor.

"Looks like Luxord doesn't like being dizzy either." Roxas muttered as he watched the "sun" dance a little more.

As suddenly as she had passed out, Seppen rose and pulled out her stick before poking the heck out of Luxord.

"You have issues." Zexion muttered under his breath as he glanced at Seppen.

"Says the 'emo'." Seppen smirked, noting the annoyance that filled Zexion's eyes.

The "sun" suddenly stopped dancing and seemed to disappear as Luxord came to. With a slight moan, Luxord rubbed his head as he sat up.

"Not another illusion." Luxord moaned as he continued to rub his sore head.

"I have nothing to do with this one." Zexion replied, flipping the pages in his book.

"Then how did? Who did?" Luxord stuttered as he looked at everyone in the room.

Just as Luxord was on the verge of passing out, some strange noises filled the room as someone came down the hall. Saїx entered the grey room, carrying a shorter form by the back of their cloak. Without little care, Saїx dropped the cloaked figure in front of Seppen.

"I believe _this_ is affiliated with you." Saїx growled as he stared menacingly at the form.

Seppen quickly grabbed the form before it could race after Saїx to get in another fight.

"Who is that?" Demyx asked as he turned his head to the side.

"I told you not to fight with Saїx." Seppen chastised the figure, unable to hide a devious smirk.

"Not my fault the guy naturally ticks me off, we are opposites after all." The form remarked, staring down the hall as if Saїx would change his mind and come back for a fight.

"Oh yeah," Seppen said, realizing she had yet to introduce her friend, "This is Axav, she was the one controlling the 'sun'."

The form pulled off her hood, revealing her long light brown hair and snake-like brown eyes. As if to show off, she summoned her double-edged scythe and spun it around expertly in the air.

"Her again?" Axel remarked, remember Axav when she had freaked him out before.

"Now don't you go start and get yourself into a fight with her," Seppen laughed.

"Not another one." Luxord thought to himself.

"Well, I have one last thing to say to you, Luxord." Seppen grinned mischievously at Luxord.

"And what might that be?" Luxord asked while the other slowly slipped away.

"Card games on Motorcycles!" Seppen shouted before disappearing.

AN:

**Seppen: As a continuation, I don't own an references or allusions such as cards games on motorcycles which is a reference to something on Youtube related to Yu Gi Oh. I also don't own the wonderful ideas I received from godly345 and Shxlyna and I especially do not own Axav who belongs to godly345.**

**Axel: Got it memorized?**

**Seppen: Thank you Axel…**

**Xaria: AXEL!  
>Seppen: Well, considering I was restraining Axel from saying that for this long, I have to let him get it out of his system at some point!<strong>

**Xemnas: Are you done yet?**

**Seppen: Hmm… disclaimer check… fantasy moment in the story check… and ticking of Xaria priceless.**

**Xemnas: …**

**Seppen: Don't judge me!**

**Axel: Don't forget to review! Got is memorized?**

**Xaria: Axel!**

**Seppen: Bye bye!**

Mad as a hatter : Off your trolley : Mad as a bag of ferrets - crazy

you're the bees knees - cool

Red rag to a bull - bragging

Ark at ee - Listen to him or her

pratt - annoying

Bloody Nora : Bloody hell - Dang it

Yer tiz - Here it is

Best of British - Good luck

bugger - Annoying person

bloke : chap - dude

bollocks : rubbish - garbage

By the short and curlies - In a bind

Cheesed off - annoyed

Chuffed to bits : Pleased as punch - pleased

corrr - surprise

knackered : Cream crackered - tired

Having a benny : Throw a wobbly - tantrum

der - duh

dodgy - untrustworthy

Gert macky - huge

gobsmacked - Loss of words

I don't give a toss - Don't care

jammy - lucky

keep your hair on - Don't get your knickers in a twist - Calm down

Raining cats and dogs - Raining hard

spiffing - wonderful

Mad aleck - Hyper child

Mad for it - enthusiastic

Make mincemeat out of someone - fight

Tellie - tv


	11. Chapter 11 : Marluxia

**Seppen: …**

**Xion: Oh, sorry. Ello readers! Seppen is recovering from her accent so she won't be talking for a little while.**

**Luxord: I believe we call that karma.**

**Seppen: Be quiet, you little bugger!**

**Xion: At this rate we are going to end up with two British-accented members…**

**Luxord: That's not so bad, love.**

**Seppen: *Glares at Luxord***

**Xion: You aren't helping her "condition".**

**Luxord: Karma**

**Seppen: Bloody bugger!**

**Xion: uh… *rummages through note cards* now I know how Demyx feels…**

**Luxord: Seppen owns herself, Xaria owns herself, and neither lass owns Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>"MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Marluxia screamed from his room, echoing throughout the entire Castle that Never Was.<p>

"What are you yelling…?" Larxene grumbled as she peered into her neighbor's room.

Larxene's jaw dropped and attempted to stifle her laughter at the same time. Marluxia stood staring into a mirror, hands on his head where not a strand of pink hair sat. Murderous hatred suddenly filled Marluxia's eyes as he turned on his heels and strutted towards Seppen and Xaria's rooms. Acting as if the world was under his complete control, Marluxia pounded on their doors until three heads poked out. Xaria sleepily rubbed her eyes, while Seppen and Xion were wide awake, having been up for a few hours conversing.

"Which one of you did _this_?" Marluxia asked, pointing to his bald head.

"So _that's_ why Axel needed to borrow Luxord's electric razor!" Xion remarked, looking to Seppen for confirmation.

"Where. Is. That. Pyro?" Marluxia growled.

"Xemnas just sent him and Demyx on a mission." Xaria yawned, nearly falling asleep against the door frame.

"One of you; fix this now!" Marluxia ordered.

"Fine, keep your hair on." Seppen smirked, "annoying little bugger."

Marluxia narrowed his eyes at the brunette while she led him back to his room with Xion in tow. Xaria went back to bed as Larxene stood by Marluxia's door still trying to keep herself composed.

"So what is Seppen supposed to do to fix your issue?" Xion asked, fidgeting in place by the door.

"I don't care what, just do _something!_" Marluxia replied sharply.

Seppen motioned for him to calm down as she paused in thought for a moment. As Seppen sat down, Marluxia began tapping his foot impatiently. Narrowing her eyes, Seppen got back up and swiftly walked out the door, leaving Xion and Marluxia alone.

"Where the heck did…" Marluxia was about to say before Seppen reentered his room.

"You have two options." Xion informed Marluxia, reading off Seppen's instructions, "option one: you embrace your newfound baldness."

Xion trailed off as Seppen held up what looked like a miniature paddle.

"What is that?" Marluxia asked rather loudly.

"Bald man's hairbrush." Xion informed upon reading the bold writing on the 'hairbrush'.

Marluxia narrowed his eyes, signifying he would go with the second option. Seppen shrugged before placing a white box on Marluxia's bed. With a dramatic flourish, Seppen opened the box to reveal a pink wig.

"You would be surprised what one can find online." Xion smirked as Seppen delicately lifted the wig out of the box.

~~A few hours later~~

"I look ridiculous!" Marluxia huffed upon staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"As opposed to?" Seppen smirked, her accent finally dying down.

The wig, although a close enough shade of pink was stubborn, as the girls had attempted to style it. Hairspray bottles littered the floor as well as every other kind of hair product. Eventually, they even tried a mixture of super glue, accidently gluing the wig to Marluxia's head in the process.

"At least you don't have to worry about the wig falling off any time soon." Xion replied optimistically.

"You better go get Xaria and Larxene; we could use a few more opinions." Seppen shooed Xion out.

"Isn't it a little late to change anything now?" Marluxia asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You never know." Seppen shrugged.

A series of knocks came at the door and Seppen turned to open the door.

"Who's in there?" Xaria hollered, her voice faintly sounding drowsy.

"Marley and Me." Seppen laughed.

After a few seconds, Marluxia turned to glare daggers at Seppen.

"I. Am. Not. A. Dog!" Marluxia growled, emphasizing each word.

"The wig looks tolerable." Larxene mused, finally having calmed down from previous.

"That's a wig? I thought Marly was just having a bad hair day." Xaria gasped eyes wide with a mock-shock.

"Now if you _children _will excuse me," Marluxia said with an air of self-importance, obviously excluding Larxene from his comment, "I have to go tend to my flowers."

"Don't worry, Vexen already volunteered to water your plants. It was something about testing a new chemical to see if it could sustain life as well as water." Seppen explained, losing interest the longer she drawled on.

"He's doing what!" Marluxia shouted before running out his bedroom door and down the hall towards his 'babies'.

"His voice is sure to go hoarse by the end of the day." Larxene mused as they all raced after Marluxia.

They all arrived just as Marluxia collapsed to his knees, holding dead and wilted flowers in his hands.

"My babies!" Marluxia sobbed as he looked over the garden.

"Hmm, interesting, it seems my solution killed the plants instead of taking care of them." Vexen muttered as he scribbled on his clipboard.

"You murdered my precious flowers!" Marluxia cried, laying the wilted flowers back onto the soil.

"Vexen, since when did your chemicals come with labels saying not to use near plants?" Xion asked, staring at a large bottle.

"That's not mine, my container isn't labeled, but the contents look similar." Vexen pointed out, showing everyone his solution.

"Dude, someone nicked your solution and replaced it with plant killer." Came a highly amused Seppen.

"You did this!" Marluxia shouted as he jabbed his finger at Seppen, hand inches from her face.

Larxene swatted at his hand just before Seppen had a chance to bite his finger.

"First, don't put your hand in mah face I will bite if off! Dos, ah saw Xigbar with a bottle of plant killer last night." Seppen growled, Xaria giggling at her southern accent.

"Here we go again." Xion muttered, pulling out some spare note cards.

"Dang pirate." Marluxia grumbled under his breath.

Without another word, Vexen disappeared, continuing to scratch on his clipboard as he made a mental note not to conduct experiments in the open public.

"We're back!" Demyx called, as he and Axel walked into the room.

"Oh I loved what you did with your hair!" Axel mocked, poking one of the heavily glued portions, as it did not move regardless of the pressure.

"You will pay for this pyro!" Marluxia warned.

"What did I do?" Axel asked, feigning innocence.

Without warning, Seppen's i-pod went off, breaking the glare battle between Axel and Marluxia. "Dude looks like a Lady" started playing, encouraging high levels of laughter from all except Marluxia; even Larxene was unable to contain herself.

"It's your theme song, Marly!" Axel laughed.

"Shut that dang thing off before I turn it off permanently." Marluxia remarked, summoning his scythe with a flurry of flowers.

"Very intimidating," Seppen drawled, "whatever you say flower boy."

Seppen turned her i-pod off just as Marluxia's face turned a bright shade of scarlet.

"Oh, oh, does Marluxia want a granada?" Demyx asked, completely and utterly excited.

"What the heck is a granada and why are you asking?" Larxene asked, Marluxia too preoccupied as he fumed.

"A granada is a pomegranate and Marluxia's red face made me think of them." Demyx shrugged as if it was obvious. "Soooo, granada de mano?"

"Mano is hand, so pomegranate something hand… Sure why not." Marluxia responded, rolling his eyes.

"Snap!" Seppen shouted, "Hit the deck!"

Marluxia looked puzzled as everyone except him and Demyx left the room, Seppen dragging Larxene out with the others.

"Here you go!" Demyx grinned as he handed Marluxia a heavy and cold object.

Demyx disappeared without a moment to lose as Marluxia stood stalk still, perplexed. Marluxia stared at his hand, trying to identify the object. The only thing Marluxia was sure about was that this object was not a pomegranate.

"Marly, I said hit the deck!" Seppen hollered as she ran into the room, grabbed Marluxia and ran back out, causing Marluxia to drop the object mid-run.

"What's wrong with…?" Marluxia was cut off as a loud explosion erupted from inside the room

"I swear you have blonde in your hair somewhere," Seppen commented rolling her eyes, "granada de mano translates to flippin' HAND GRENADE! Thankfully, Demyx gave you a paint grenade so your green room really is green now."

Marluxia sweat dropped as he slowly turned back to the room, paint covering every inch and even splattering a few feet out of the doorway. Laughter filled the hallway as Marluxia turned to find the others laughing like hyenas.

"What's so funny?" Marluxia barked.

"Your back is covered in green paint and your hair is worse off than before." Axel explained between fits of laughter.

Larxene walked over to Marluxia, holding a small mirror as she showed him his hair. Several patches were gone, but even in the bald spots, hair seemed to be strangely in the center. Marluxia pulled at the wig, sliding off easily at being jostled so much. As the wig slid off, Marluxia rubbed green paint everywhere, making an even bigger mess.

"What the?" Marluxia stated puzzled.

"Do you know how hard it was to slip all your hair into an itty bitty bald cap?" Seppen asked, "While you were asleep, mind you."

Seppen gave a wink before the band of five disappeared, leaving an incredibly ticked Marluxia and amused Larxene.

AN:

**Seppen: Alright-y then, I obviously do not own the rights to the movie "Marley and Me" or the song "Dude looks like a lady" as I merely referenced them and nor do I own the plant killer idea from Shxlyna. Big thanks to KpCw and my heartless of a best friend Xaria (love ya chica).**

**Axel: I still say I should have burned his flowers to a crisp.**

**Seppen: I think they were dead enough…**

**Luxord: You burned all of Xion's note cards, I think your burned enough today.**

**Axel: Nonsense, I can never burn too much. Got it memorized?**

**Seppen: I do not think Xaria heard you…**

**Luxord: I think it best not to press your luck…**

**Seppen: So do not forget to review!**

**Axel: Got it memorized?**

**Seppen & Luxord: He is dead…**

**Axel: You know, maybe if you bribed people with cookies or cupcakes they would review more…**

**Seppen: I'd have to offer something different like um, crumpets!**

**Luxord: I am rubbing off on you.**

**Seppen: Shut up…**

**Xaria: AXEL!**

**Seppen: I call that a delayed reaction. Axel, please portal to some world before Xaria attempts to slice you in half with her sword, I prefer you in one piece.**

**Axel: Yeah, maybe I should have thought this plan through…**

**Luxord: Best of British!**


	12. Chapter 12 : Larxene

**Seppen: Ello, welcome back!**

**Luxord: Why am I here again?**

**Seppen: Because until I can figure out how many postage stamps are needed to mail a person, you have to make some form of an appearance.**

**Luxord: …**

**Seppen: Go eat a crumpet before I start to talk funny.**

**Luxord: You indulge in British culture, how do expect not to get an accent?**

**Seppen: Grrr, be quiet.**

**Demyx: Seppen owns herself, Xaria owns herself and neither one own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Seppen: Now on with the show!**

**Luxord: Before the lass gets mad!**

**Seppen: Grrr, do not call me 'lass'.**

The air surrounding The Castle That Never Was held a sense of peace and quiet; the calm before the storm. Half the castle's occupants had evacuated, choosing grueling missions over the possibility of getting caught up in the mayhem sure to ensue. As if on cue, the lights flickered throughout the halls as Larxene awoke to find the tricks had already begun.

"WHO THE HELL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" Larxene shouted, waking any of the remaining members.

Standing in the hallway with murder in her eyes, Larxene glared daggers into the air. Her rage was the only "normal" thing about her; the difference lay in her cloak. Instead of the uniform black organization cloak, Larxene wore a yellow cloak with two distinctive brown stripes on the back. Her hood, which was drawn over her head, had two ears that flopped around as she shouted angrily. A zigzag tail stuck out from the back, constantly hitting the walls as she maneuvered about and someone had applied bright red circles to her cheeks.

"I can't take you seriously looking like that!" Seppen laughed, walking out of her room next door.

Reflexively, Larxene summoned her kunis as held them at the ready to be fired at Seppen. Seppen summoned Vexen's shield in response as she grinned challengingly.

"Where are my other cloaks?" Larxene asked, seething with venom.

"Demyx dropped them out a window, last I saw they were in the laundry room." Seppen replied smugly, "Before you ask, Demyx is wandering here somewhere, but I won't tell you where."

"How did you even get this in my size?" Larxene grumbled, the lights flickering again.

"I weaseled it out of Marly; he was too upset with his hair to pay attention to what he was saying." Seppen replied with a shrug, "Though I must say, you really pull that Pikachu costume off. Though I must warn you, this was the better outfit, the latter being a moogle outfit."

Larxene narrowed her eyes at Seppen for a moment, before sudden movement caught her eye.

"What the hell was that?" Larxene jumped as something small scurried past her feet.

"Get back here!" Axav shouted as she raced down the hall, nearly crashing into Larxene and Seppen.

Before Axav could catch the small form, it climbed up Larxene's cloak and hid in her hood. Moments after, Seppen began to burst out laughing, nearly falling over in the process.

"What's so funny?" Larxene growled attempting to look into her hood to see what was occupying it.

"I think it thinks you're its mommy." Seppen laughed, pointing to the small creature as it stuck its head out.

Larxene screamed, whacking the rodent form her hood, right into Seppen's hands as she dove for the little guy.

"Watch it, you nearly killed him." Seppen chastised.

"What is it?" Larxene asked, eyeing the peculiar looking rodent.

"It's a pygmy jerboa, also known as a real-life Pikachu." Axav explained as Seppen allowed Larxene to have a closer inspection.

The Pikachu jumped from Seppen's hands onto Larxene's shoulder as it curled into a ball. Larxene glared irritably at the little guy, but the Pikachu showed no signs of caring.

"Aw, it likes you, miracles happen after all!" Seppen teased, "Anyway, I'll leave you with your new friend. Hope the little guy likes water."

Larxene gave Seppen a puzzled look before looking past Seppen to find Demyx and Xigbar grinning like maniacs. Demyx held his sitar, fingers practically itching to hit one of the strings, while Xigbar held a water gun, a very dangerous looking water gun. In one fluid motion, Seppen grabbed Axav and disappeared into a portal. Within in the next second, water filled the halls and came rushing towards Larxene. The moment the water touched Larxene, an electrical current shot through the water; Larxene's powers were shorting out. As the water subsided, Larxene lay in a puddle along with the Pikachu somehow still on her shoulder. Xigbar and Demyx stood a foot or so from the puddle, barely dodging the electrical current.

"Run?" Demyx asked, turning to Xigbar.

Xigbar did not respond, he was already half-way down the hall and angling toward his room. Shrugging, Demyx took after him, not wanting to find himself stuck with a very ticked of Larxene when she awoke. Larxene rose slowly, careful so as not to slip in the puddle.

"How am I supposed to dry off now?" Larxene huffed, looking down at her soaking wet cloak.

"I have an idea!" Demyx shouted, appearing suddenly out of nowhere.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Larxene grumbled as Demyx danced about.

"Flash mob!" Demyx shouted as music began playing.

Several cloaked figures appeared from behind Demyx as they all began dancing to caramelldansen.

"Come on, Larxy, if you don't dance you won't dry off." Seppen laughed from behind one of the cloaks.

Larxene glared at one of the cloaked figures, unsure of which one was Seppen. From behind, Xaria grabbed Larxene and moved her arms to the caramelldansen until Larxene finally danced on her own.

"I feel like an idiot." Larxene continued to grumble.

"Well, can't say you don't look like one," Seppen teased.

"How did you get the others to go along with this?" Larxene asked, referring to the other cloaked figures.

"Those are just dusks." Axav explained, pulling one of the hoods down while still dancing.

As the song ended, Larxene's Pikachu fell off her shoulder and landed on the ground in a daze; its fur in a puffball due to the humidity of the room.

"Better now?" Demyx asked a goofy grin on his lips.

Larxene narrowed her eyes at Demyx, still evidently ticked at Demyx.

"I think your _ant_ is still mad, Axav." Seppen grinned, "I say we take our leave."

With that, the group disappeared yet again, leaving Larxene and the puffball in the halls. A few moments later, Larxene picked up the Pikachu and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Upon walking in, Xigbar was drinking his morning coffee while Luxord drinking his tea. As they caught sight of Larxene, they both performed a spit-take in unison. Larxene glared at them and continued to the cabinet where she pulled out a loaf of bread to make toast. The Pikachu scampered across the counter top as it raced for the sugar container before diving in. Larxene dropped a few slices of bread into the toaster before turning around to face the two organization members.

"Can I help you?" She spat.

"Your little friend is swimming in the sugar." Luxord replied, averting his gaze from meeting Larxene's eyes.

Without paying attention, Larxene's 'tail' slid into the toaster as she pulled the Pikachu out of the sugar bowl. Larxene's antennae stood straight up as an electrical current rushed from the toaster through her 'tail' to her in a matter of seconds. The Pikachu had jumped in time to avoid being shocked and watched as Larxene turned on the toaster. Summoning her kunis and attacked the toaster in a fury.

"That'll teach you to shock _me_." Larxene growled venomously.

In reply, her bread slices shot out of what remained of the toaster and shot her in the forehead. Larxene growled again and finished the toaster off with a large electrical shock that caused the power to go off. As the lights flickered back on, Larxene placed the burnt pieces of toast on a plate and took a bite out of one of them.

"What are you looking at?" Larxene asked between bites, referring to the bewildered looking duo seated at the table.

"Nothing," The two replied in unison.

The two attempted to rush out of the doorway, but got stuck before they both shot out and down the hall to their respective rooms.

"Weirdoes," Larxene mumbled as she finished of her toast, the Pikachu now sitting peacefully on her shoulder.

AN:

**Seppen: And that is why we no longer have a fully functional or even slightly functional toaster…**

**Luxord: And why I refuse to drink tea in the kitchen in the morning.**

**Seppen: A big thanks to KpCw, godly345, Ducktape980, Yonet and I'm a gummy bear for the reviews and ideas, much appreciated. A quick reminder, the next chapter will be my day of torture…**

**Luxord: I think we are all quiet mad for it.**

**Seppen: …So ideas for Roxas and/or Xion will be much appreciated, but will not be needed for two chapters. I advertise the next two chapters as pointing out the other members are in charge of the annoying tactics so it is not just me annoying Xaria and vice versa.**

**Luxord: Please have a nice day and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Seppen: and on a late note… Happy April Fool's Day.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Seppen

**Xigbar: Hello and welcome back peculiar looking people!**

**Axel: Do you have any idea what you are doing?**

**Xigbar: As if.**

**Axel: You do know you are incriminating yourself**

**Xigbar: Yep**

**Axel: That's bad, you know.**

**Xigbar: Oh…**

**Axel: Got it Memorized?**

**Xigbar: Ha ha ha, not funny.**

**Demyx: Seppen owns herself, Xaria owns herself and neither one owns Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>Seppen moved slowly, dragging her feet as she grumbled on her way to the kitchen. Upon waking up, Seppen found someone had bleached and dyed her cloaks pink. Suspicions pointed towards Marluxia and Larxene, but Seppen felt she was better off ignoring them, as nothing good would come of pointing out the perpetrators. Seppen closed her eyes for a second and managed to smack into the door with a loud and painful thud.<p>

"Ow." Seppen mumbled, rubbing her nose as she pushed open the door and entered the kitchen.

"Morning Sep…" Axel began before breaking into a fit of laughter over Seppen's cloak.

"Shut up." Seppen grumbled, pulling stuff out of the fridge and cabinets.

"What's for breakfast? Feeling like pancakes, this morning?" Axel asked with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

Seppen cocked an eyebrow, but did not reply as she started to make pancakes. The second the batter hit the skillet, the kitchen door flew open as several Organization members filed towards the table.

"Oh, I love what you've done with your cloak," Larxene snickered.

Seppen rolled her eyes as she placed the first pancake on Axel's plate. Not even a second passed before Seppen noticed something about the shape of the pancake; it was a heart. Growling, Seppen stabbed the pancake with a fork and turned back to the skillet.

"Aw, how cute," Xaria grinned.

Seppen placed the next pancake on Demyx's plate and glared again at the shape, yet another heart.

"What else is to be expected from the 'heart' of the Organization?" Luxord mocked.

"Be quiet, bugger." Seppen said as each pancake kept turning up in a heart shape.

"Is something wrong with the skillet?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"Nah, Seppen just makes food into heart shapes all the time. It ticks her off every time." Axel explained in between bites.

Demyx nodded in agreement, as he drowned his pancake in syrup. Xaria caught his arm, worried he might get hyperactive off the sugar if he were not careful. Seppen continued to deliver a heart-shaped pancake to everyone present and collapsed into a chair as everyone ate. Sudden yawning caught everyone's attention as Xigbar walked in, late as usual.

"All the pancake batter was used up, sorry." Seppen yawned, glaring at Xigbar as everyone else started to yawn.

Xigbar grinned as he sprawled himself out on one of the wooden chairs.

"Well, then, make me a sammich, woman." Xigbar smirked triumphantly.

Everyone froze and a few even dropped their silverware.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Seppen shouted her eyes ablaze as she glared at Xigbar.

Seppen brandished her stick as Xigbar nearly fell out of his chair.

"Congratulations Xiggy, you have now thoroughly ticked off Seppen. I now suggest you run." Axel replied smugly, clapping his hands mockingly.

"Isn't that the point of all of this?" Xigbar asked, now somehow behind Demyx as he hid from Seppen.

"The point is to annoy a particular member each day, but your actions are not protected by such a goal." Seppen growled as she moved closer towards Xigbar.

"Ah, well then…" Xigbar began before sprinting down the halls.

"Look at the pirate go!" Xaria laughed.

"I'm goin' ta make 'im walk the plank." Seppen snapped, running down the halls after him.

"Did she just sound… southern, well more than usual?" Zexion asked with an arched eyebrow.

"That's how you can tell she's really pissed." Xaria explained, waving her hand dismissively.

Zexion gulped along with the others as a loud thunk sounded in the distance.

"Ow, Seppen it was just a… Ow… joke!" Xigbar shouted from down the hall.

"Remind me to confiscate her stick when she calms down, for Xigbar and everyone else's sake." Saїx muttered as he finished his pancakes.

"Good luck with that." Axel remarked as Xigbar was heard shouting again.

"Number X, why don't you go help Number II." Xemnas commanded more so than asked as he entered the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal.

"Of course, Superior," Luxord replied, slowly leaving the kitchen.

The moment Luxord stepped out of the kitchen; Xigbar zoomed by covered in bruises. As Seppen rounded the corner, Luxord plucked her up by the hood of her cloak and suspended her over the floor. Xigbar slowed as he walked back to Luxord.

"Thanks, dude." Xigbar smirked, stepping too close to Seppen.

Seppen whacked Xigbar on the head and glared daggers at him. Saїx, upon hearing Seppen hit Xigbar again, walked out and took Seppen's stick.

"Hey, give it back!" Seppen hollered, reaching in vain for the stick, "I hate this."

"Now calm down, deary." Luxord replied, rolling his eyes at Seppen.

Seppen noticeably twitched under Luxord's hand as she slowly turned to face him, still suspended in air.

"What did ya call me?" Seppen asked slowly.

"Luxord, looks like it is time for you to run." Xaria warned as she exited the kitchen, "You never call Seppen deary, she really hates it. Or anything like sweetie, honey, etc."

"Oh, bloody hell." Luxord remarked as he released Seppen and ran down the hall.

Xigbar fell over, cracking up on the floor over Luxord's misfortune.

"I have yet to forget about you!" Seppen reminded Xigbar.

Xigbar paused before rising and taking off after Luxord.

"Wait for me, dude!" Xigbar shouted.

"Good Seppen." Xaria remarked, patting Seppen on the head.

Seppen slowly turned towards Xaria, glaring daggers at her.

"I am _not _a dog." Seppen growled.

Before Xaria could run, Seppen went running after Xigbar and Luxord.

"I'll deal with you later, Xaria." Seppen hollered as she sped up.

"At least we have her stick." Xaria grinned contently, turning to face Saїx with said stick in hand.

"Had, I had her stick." Saїx corrected, holding out open palms, "it just disappeared."

"Vexen better load up with potion because those two are going to need them." Xaria remarked distantly, involuntarily flinching as both Luxord and Xigbar were smacked in the head.

Down the hall, on the opposite side of the Castle That Never Was, Seppen was searching the rooms after the two had randomly disappeared. Her stick was raised in a batting stance as she kicked open each door. Upon reaching Demyx's room, Seppen kicked the door open only to find Demyx standing close to the doorway.

"Weren't you in the kitchen a moment ago?" Seppen asked, lowering the stick a bit.

"Got bored so I portaled to my room." Demyx replied with a grin on his lips.

"Why are you so happy?" Seppen asked, arching an eyebrow as she backed away slowly.

A light bulb flickered above Seppen's head as she slowly backed up.

"Now Demyx, don't be getting any ideas…" Seppen warned with wide eyes.

Before Demyx could make a move, Seppen was sprinting down the hall, passing by Luxord and Xigbar in the process. A few moments later, Seppen managed to run a complete circle around the Castle That Never Was before coming across a dead end. Turning slowly, Seppen realized Demyx was standing right behind her.

"Now Demyx, don't do anything you would regret later." Seppen warned, waving her stick around in the air.

In a last ditch effort, Seppen attempted to run past Demyx, only to be glomped to the floor by Axel.

"Dog pile!" Xaria hollered from her hiding place in the closet as she and Demyx jumped on top of Seppen and Axel.

"Oof." Seppen groaned looking up at her attackers, "This is so not fair."

Seppen was barely able to squeeze out of the dog pile before squished. Dusting herself off, she turned to her assailants before pulling out her stick as a threat.

"Piñata anyone?" Seppen smirked before the three Nobodies disappeared, "That's what I thought."

For whatever reason, Seppen began skipping down the hall, twirling her stick like a baton with ease. A large crash caused her to drop her stick as Vexen walked out of his lab, covered in black soot.

"What just happened?" Seppen could not help, but giggle.

Vexen glared, "Disrespectful youth, what did you do?"

Seppen stopped giggling and looked into the lab room.

"I didn't do anything, Vexen, I was too busy chasing and then being chased by people." Seppen shrugged.

"Likely story," Vexen replied while going in one of his usual rants.

"Someone save me." Seppen thought as she leaned against a wall.

Hours later, after nearly going deaf, Seppen trudged to her room. Vexen stalked back to his lab room, still covered in soot as he attempted to salvage what was left of his lab equipment. As Seppen opened her door and walked in, she found a cloaked form facing her.

"Enough pranks, I just want to take a nap." Seppen grumbled, trying to side step the figure.

In response, the figure mirrored her movement, effectively blocking Seppen. With every movement Seppen made, even the smallest, the figure copied her exactly. Narrowing her eyes, Seppen pretended to remove her cloak and watched as the mystery figure removed their cloak. Seppen stared straight ahead, meeting the mirror image of her own gaze.

"Vexen, if you made a dang clone of me, you shall deeply regret the thought." Seppen growled as the clone giggled.

Seppen waved her arms frantically in sync with the duplicate.

"This is just like the Marx Brothers mirror gag." Seppen mused aloud, "Why can't Vexen's experiments ever turn people into chibis? That would be so much cuter."

A flood of Seppens walked in from the opened door as the mimicking clone moved towards the real Seppen.

"Aw, but Seppen, this is so much more fun." The mimicking clone laughed, revealing Xaria's voice.

The clones all distorted to reveal the other members, having been one of Zexion's allusions.

"Dang it, Zexion," Seppen attempted to hide her grin behind a glare.

"One last annoyance," Zexion smirked.

Seppen arched an eyebrow before all the members converged around her.

"Group hug!" Xaria hollered as everyone hugged Seppen.

"No fair." Seppen muttered before being lost in a sea of arms.

AN:

**Xigbar: I need an ice pack…**

**Axel: Your fault.**

**Xigbar: Your fault (mockingly)**

**Axel: Thanks to all the reviews and readers.**

**Xigbar: That was my job.**

**Axel: You were too busy rubbing your head to get on with it.**

**Xigbar: You would too if you were smacked in the head.**

**Axel: But I know better.**

**Xigbar: Shut up.**

**Axel: Do not forget to review.**

**Xigbar: I said shut up!**

**Axel: Whatever**


	14. Chapter 14 : Xaria

**Seppen: Ello readers and welcome back! Big thanks to my lovely reviewers.**

**Larxene: They must be as insane as you, if they keep coming back.**

**Seppen: Eh, I think you would insult them if you called them normal; I would be insulted, anyway.**

**Larxene: …**

**Seppen: Shocking, is it not?**

**Larxene: Shut up.**

**Seppen: I'm only getting started.**

**Larxene: Fine, Seppen owns herself, Xaria owns herself, and you all already know neither one owns Kingdom Hearts or anything else remotely related to the outside world.**

**Seppen: Good girl!**

***lightning flashes***

**Larxene: Get on with the show already!**

**Seppen: Rawr.**

Xaria slipped out of her room quietly, and kept close to the walls as she progressed down the hallway. Each time she reached a doorway she would peer cautiously through it before making a mad dash to the other side and slipping close against the wall yet again. This tactic took time as Xaria was left sneaking past thirteen bedrooms and numerous other doorways as she made her way towards the Grey Room. At one point, Xaria turned a corner and managed to stumble into one of the lesser nobodies, a dusk. Xaria practically flipped out and nearly screamed as she went racing through the halls and hid in a closet. After about ten minutes, Xaria peered out of the closet and continued her trek. By the time Xaria finally reached the Grey Room, she collapsed onto the nearest couch, a seat that was previously occupied.

"Get off of me." Someone moaned underneath of Xaria's collapsed form.

Someone's arms frantically swung about, hitting Xaria on the head until she rolled onto the floor with a distinct thud. Xaria sat up with a wince and turned towards the couch's occupant.

"What the hell was that for?" Xaria moaned, rubbing her sore head.

"I'm not something you can just sit on! I'm not that short!" Zexion nearly shouted, folding his arms in a pout.

"Sorry Zexy, hadn't noticed you there. I was too busy making sure no one snuck up on me." Xaria explained with her hands out indicating she meant no harm.

Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose at the use of his "name". Taking a deep breath, Zexion looked up at Xaria and held his arms open. Raising an eyebrow, Xaria stared at Zexion with great confusion. Her head angled to the side as she attempted to understand, locks of red and purple hair swaying in her eyes.

"Do you want a hug or not?" Zexion asked, slightly irritated.

Xaria stared with wide eyes and opened her arms for a hug. She stepped stiffly towards Zexion. As much as her better judgment said this was a bad idea, how many people could say Zexion had offered them a hug willingly? Xaria finally relaxed to embrace Zexion, when something jabbed into the pressure points on her sides. With a high-pitched girl-ish squeal, Xaria jumped into the air, a slightly amused Zexion watching her with a devious smirk on his lips.

"That was for sitting on me." Zexion remarked as Xaria rubbed her sides.

Zexion spun on his heels and walked off down the halls, humming to himself as he disappeared.

"Emo," Xaria muttered under her breath.

Xaria released a sigh before someone gripped her sides, a gloved finger on each sore pressure point.

"Shit!" Xaria cursed as someone lifted her into the air.

Xaria moaned in pain, rubbing her sides again the moment she was back on the ground. Xaria nearly jumped when she turned around to find Xigbar looking amused with a wicked grin.

"What the hell was that for!?" Xaria yelled in his ears.

"For when you and Seppen annoyed the heck out of me." Xigbar smirked, "besides, I saw Zexion do it and thought it looked fun."

Xaria narrowed her eyes at Xigbar and turned to leave when he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Xaria clenched her fist in anticipation of Xigbar attempting to poke her in the sides again.

"I have a question; Demyx and I were discussing a very important subject and I need you to tell Demyx he is wrong." Xigbar explained as said blonde walked into the Grey Room.

"No, you're wrong!" Demyx shouted before the two were locked in a childish argument, resulting in the two looking like children.

"You're wrong!"

"No, you are!"

"You are!"

"Act your age, not your fucking height!" Xaria shouted above them.

"He started it." Xigbar grumbled pointing at Demyx.

"Nuh uh!" Demyx shot back.

"Yes huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes huh!"

"Enough just ask me the damn question already." Xaria shouted above the two again.

"If you were a zebra, would you be red with purple stripes or purple with red stripe." Demyx asked, pointing at Xaria's hair as an explanation.

"I told Demyx you would be a purple zebra with red stripes." Xigbar grinned triumphantly.

"And I told Xigbar you'd be red with purple stripes." Demyx retorted acting just as triumphant.

Xaria deadpanned at the two Nobodies, the only fault in her expression being the one eyebrow that kept twitching. She released a long sigh and turned to the two Nobodies, intending to give some wisdom.

"That is such a ridiculous and obvious question, I'd be a…" Xaria paused in thought, her thoughts whirling around in her head, "Uh… How the hell did you come up with that anyway?"

"They were watching TV all night last night; I think the last thing they saw before their argument was 'Phineas and Ferb'." Xaldin clarified, residing in a seat across from the trio.

"Ah," Xaria nodded, turning back to face Xigbar and Demyx who were beginning to argue again.

"I'll just let them figure it out." Xaria mumbled as she slipped back down the hall.

Turning her head away from the two, Xaria continued down the hall and neglected to look where she was going.

"Hey Xaria," Axel greeted as Xaria walked right into him.

Xaria backed up a step only to notice that Axel's cloak was unzipped, revealing a black t-shirt with read writing.

"I am awesome," Xaria read eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Got it memorized?" Axel asked pointing to his head in exaggeration.

"Well, aren't we a little conceited," Xaria remarked.

"Got it memorized?" Axel repeated with a devious smirk.

From down the hall, several Nobodies joined in unison in the countdown.

Three…

Two…

One…

"Shut the hell up, Axel." Xaria glared before gritting her teeth in a poor attempt to calm down.

"Delayed reaction much?" Axel continued to smirk deviously.

"Have you seen Seppen?" Xaria asked eyes twitching as she attempted to ignore Axel's previous remarks.

"She went on a mission and should be back soon. Got it memorized?" Axel remarked before disappearing into the dark corridor.

"I hate that Pyro!" Xaria growled between clenched teeth, punching the wall with her fist.

Xaria froze and slowly turned to her hand, finding a small dent in the wall. Pulling her arm back, Xaria began performing a crazy dance as she shook her hand in an attempt to relieve some of the pain.

"Stupid fucking wall," Xaria grumbled as she continued to shake her hand.

"What did the wall ever do to you?" Seppen inquired as she appeared from a portal right behind Xaria.

"Ah!" Xaria screamed as she jumped in the air, "Where the fuck were you?"

"Where was I or where am I going, which is more important: my past, present or future?" Seppen responded, completely deadpanned.

Xaria gave her a quizzical look and shook her head.

"Well, I'm going back to my room to wait out the rest of the day." Xaria huffed as she started down the hall.

"Well maybe you want to go there now, but maybe when you get where you want you need to go somewhere else. So what's more important, where you want to go or where you need to go?" Seppen asked as they headed down the hall together.

Xaria looked at Seppen for a moment, not noticing as they turned corners and descended on steps. The two continued walking as Xaria pinched the bridge of her nose, nearly tripping over her own feet in the process.

"Are you feeling okay?" Xaria remarked, turning her head an odd angle to examine Seppen better.

"I feel now, as I have felt before. Okay is a matter of opinion, a variant on one's scale of how life has been going." Seppen concluded with a playful smirk.

"Whatever, I'm just going to go in my room now." Xaria rolled her eyes as she opened a door and entered.

Not a second later, Xaria was back out with her back against the door. The content of the room from one of Vexen's supposed experiments gone wrong.

"That was not my room," Xaria said with wide eyes, finally examining her surroundings.

"I could've told you that, Sherlock." Seppen grinned devilishly, much like that of a Cheshire cat.

"Okay, well, what is the fastest way to my room then, miss smarty pants?" Xaria grumbled, slightly glaring at Seppen.

"Do you want faster or easier? If a giant heartless were chasing you, surely that way would be faster; however, the long winding path may be easiest. Time and simplicity are illusions created by the brain. Each person creates their own illusion of life, through the things they hold dear. Impatience is bred from the desire to use time to its fullest, yet lacking the ability to do so. These people never seem to enjoy the moment, in anticipation of what joys the next minute may offer. Patience can be looked upon as an extension of laziness, for people wait for things they do not go out and do them on their own. Simplicity is often misconstrued as another entity of laziness for people find the easy route rather than the more challenging one. Lessons can be learned from any route taken, some just happen to be more fruitful than others, but that too stands as an opinion." Seppen went on, ignoring Xaria's form as she sat curled up in a corner.

"Make it go away." Xaria repeated over and over again, covering her ears with both hands.

Seppen turned to Xaria, "Are you coming or not?"

Xaria shot up next to Seppen in less than a second.

"So which way do we go?" Xaria asked, looking down both ends of the hallway.

"Well, left is right and right a mistake, yet right is always right because right is never left." Seppen explained, pointing in either direction as she spoke.

"You're no help! Uh, let's go right." Xaria guessed, turning to Seppen for confirmation.

"You can take a right or three lefts, it does not really matter." Seppen nodded, leading Xaria down the hall.

"Alright, I have had enough of this!" Xaria shouted before taking off down the hallway on her own.

Seppen gave herself a shrug before spinning around and pulling out a miniature version of the Mad Hatter's hat from her cloak. Tipping her hat to no one in particular, she disappeared with a mischievous grin.

On down the hall, Xaria continued wandering on her own. Her eyes scanned about warily, she was preparing in case someone decided to try to spook her again. Xaria turned her head forwards at the exact moment she came upon a wall.

"Ow," Xaria moaned, "I was sure the stairs were around here somewhere."

Turning her head from side to side, Xaria huffed and climbed off the ground. She crossed her arms, wondering if hollering for Seppen would get the crazy girl to come and help her. Xaria shook her head; her head was still reeling from Seppen's ramble only moments ago. Relaxing against a wall, Xaria sunk down and hugged her legs close to her chest. She laid her head in her arms and soon dozed off.

Sometime during her nap, Xaria had fallen over and now lay sprawled on the hallway floor. She mumbled something incoherently as a shadowy form crept towards her in the semi-darkness. Xaria's eyes flew wide open just as the lights flickered for a moment.

"My creeper senses are tingling." Xaria whispered to herself as she shot up.

Without hesitation, Xaria summoned her katana, the blade seemingly causing the shadows to dance at her feet. Her eyes flickered over the red kanji on the blade and she smirked to herself. Swinging the blade in an expert-like manner, Xaria stared into the shadows at the incoming threat. With one last intimidating swing, the blade slipped from Xaria's fingers and flew into a wall. The hilt was the only part sticking out as the wall engulfed the entire blade.

"Shit," Xaria exclaimed as the figure moved towards her in an awkward fashion.

Xaria zoomed over to the sword and pulled with all her might as the form moved closer. The entire time she kept repeating curses under her breathe.

"I've watched one too many horror movies with Seppen." Xaria thought in a panic as the blade would not budge.

The figure seemed to move faster at seeing her predicament and Xaria shied back as the figure lunged. Xaria fell to the floor and covered her face with her hands. Panting slightly, Xaria peeked from behind her hands, as the figure seemed to awkwardly back flip, pulling the sword out with its large hands. The creature landed with surprising ease back on its hands before knocking the sword back to Xaria. The form turned to Xaria and seemed to bow its head before seemingly disappearing in thin air.

"Creeper," Xaria muttered under her breathe.

"Hey Xaria!" Called Demyx as he practically bounced up and down on his way over to Xaria.

With a strong pull, Demyx lifted Xaria off the ground as she held the sword in her other hand.

"You do know you could have released your sword and then summoned it again, right?" Demyx asked, looking at the large gash in the wall.

Xaria blushed as she stared at Demyx, "Uh, yeah I knew that."

Demyx smirked at her playfully as she stuck her tongue out at him. She looked back into the shadows just as a creature popped out and touched Demyx's shoulder. Emitting an ear-splitting scream, Demyx jumped into the air. Xaria covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Having fun with the Creeper Nobodies?" Demyx remarked, stepping away from said lesser Nobody.

"Xaria's always did attract creepers." Seppen popped in with a grin, "Aw, I think they like you, Xaria."

The creeper moved awkwardly towards Xaria and stopped by her side like a trained guard dog. Seppen and Demyx broke out in laughter as Xaria nervously shied away with a glare aimed at Seppen.

"How do we get out of here?" Xaria whined hiding behind Demyx as the Creeper disappeared.

"Well, I'm sure it would have led you back to your room, but the simpler conclusion would be teleporting." Seppen smirked triumphantly as Xaria face palmed.

"I hate you so much." Xaria glared making a lunge with her katana for Seppen.

"Love you too," Seppen laughed before disappearing through a portal.

AN

**Seppen: Just so everyone knows, Xaria controls the lesser nobodies known as Creepers. I think I made that rather obvious. This was much later than planned, but I got it in before my birthday so I am pleased, even if it was late for Xaria's, Heh oh well.**

**Larxene: Seppen does not own 'Phineas and Ferb'.**

**Seppen: I would hope to assume people knew that… I give some mad props to anyone who makes it through my Cheshire/philosophical rambles and manages to understand it all without getting a headache.**

**Larxene: I feel like I learned something educational…**

**Seppen: Well, school is around the corner for some people. Anyway, do not forget to review, I love seeing them like everyone else who writes. Anyway, up next is our favorite sea salt ice cream eating blonde-haired friend, Roxas! Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15 : Roxas

Seppen: I have returned with an update! Sorry about the temporary hiatus people.

Xaria: Yeah, you waited long enough *sticks tongue out* I'm dying from the wait!

Seppen: You are just a nobody so nobody cares about you *sticks out tongue* and I said I was sorry!

Xaria: The pain in my chest is so great that it can't possibly be put to rest by a sorry, only a hug will do! *stretches arms out dramatically*

Seppen: It's been two years and the only thing that's changed is that you've become even more dramatic *sweat drops*

Xaria: Hehe, but I'm sure everyone loves dramatic me, it adds some humor, so I am I getting that hug ooor must I hug myself?

Seppen: As much as I would like to make you hug yourself I feel I owe it to you *hugs*

Xaria: Yay! I finally get hugs, I can die happy *kitty face*

Seppen: Eh… Let's just get on with the show; care to do the disclaimer?

Xaria: Of course! I own Xaria, Seppen owns herself and neither one of us owns Kingdom Hearts

Roxas' feet shuffled across the floor, his eyes squinting against the fluorescent lights of the hallway. He moved down the hall towards his room at a relatively slow rate, a groan escaping his lips after banging his shoulder against a corner as he was turning. He closed his eyes for a moment as he yawned, his gloved hand raising to cover his mouth. Within the next couple of seconds, his eyes were wide open and he nearly jumped back a foot the second his shoe stepped on a misplaced squeaky toy.

Roxas picked up the offending object, a plastic hedgehog shape squeaky toy and squeaked it as if to verify it was real. After wincing, he tossed the toy back behind him and continued on his way while ignoring the softer squeaks that the hedgehog gave out as it skipped across the floor.

The second his foot came into contact with a banana-shaped squeaky toy the Nobody tripped and fell face first into a squeaky ball. He covered his ears for a moment, his sleep deprived mind questioning the purpose of his torture. He raised his head off the ball and looked up to find that he was suddenly surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of squeaky toys of various shapes and sizes.

The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose, eyeing a rubber duck down the hall for no particular reason.

"Why?" Was all he muttered before attempting to carefully maneuver down the hall without stepping on too many squeaky toys.

"I *squeak* am so *squeak* done *squeak* with th- *squeak* -is!" Roxas shouted before sprinting down the hall while covering his ears.

He barely managed to keep himself from tripping as he ran, but just as Roxas was about to make it to his room, the lights turned off leaving him in pitch black darkness.

"You have got to be *squeak*-ing me", Roxas turned red, which would have been visible if not for the lights being out, "Kidding, I was trying to say kidding!"

"Dude, just calm down. The new motion sensors on the lights just turned the lights out." Came Xigbar's voice from somewhere in the darkness.

Roxas whirled around, nicking a squeaky toy with the edge of his shoe.

"I was running down the halls, they have to be broken." Roxas practically shouted, facing a wall.

"As if, they probably weren't collaborated for someone with your height." Xigbar smirked as he waved his hand in front of a nearby sensor resulting in the lights turning back on with a flash.

Wincing from the sudden light, Roxas opened his eyes to glare at Xigbar only to find the Nobody was actually standing on the ceiling above him.

"I'll talk to Vexen about lowering the sensor so you won't get trapped in the dark, again."

"Thanks", Roxas replied sarcastically, "I take it you're up there to avoid all of the squeaky toys?"

"Squeaky toys?" Xigbar questioned with a raised brow.

"Yes, the squeaky toys that are littered all over the…" Roxas paused when he noticed that the floors were entirely free of the squeaky devils.

"Kid, I think you need to get some sleep." Xigbar remarked with a rather amused smirk.

Roxas simply grumbled under his breath as he made his way past the elder Nobody, his eyes trained solely on the door not more than ten feet away that bared his name and number.

Xigbar watched as Roxas entered and closed the door to his room. When he heard the sound of Roxas dropping onto his bed with a thud, his smirk widened when a squeak followed close behind.

"For crying out loud!" Roxas shouted within the confines of his room, holding up a rubber duck that had somehow found its way into his hood.

He tossed the duck towards a wastebasket in the opposite corner, missing and earning another light squeak from the toy. Ignoring the offending object, he checked his hood one last time before pulling the article over his head and lying down once more on his bed. Not even five minutes in and the blonde passed out and dreaming of sea salt ice cream and people he had never met before.

~ ~Several hours later~ ~

Roxas rose slowly, his mind fogged with sleep, yet a warning seemed to be in the back of his mind. He could not seem to remember why today's date was so important. There was a faint recollection that the day had something to do with what had happened before he went to bed, but his mind was still too tired to comprehend. Well, up until the point when he looked around his room for answer and finding a rubber ducking lying sideways next to his wastebasket.

A groan escaped his lips and was repeated when he noticed the clock. The red numbers emphasizing that there were still several hours before he would be 'home free'. A sigh escaped his lips and he vaguely wondered if he would be safest staying in his room. He looked briefly in the direction of the wastebasket and shook his head. The duck was symbolic enough to say that he was indeed not safe in his room or any other room in the entire castle. All previous members were proof enough of that.

Reluctantly, Roxas rose from his bed and shuffled his feet over to the rubber duck. He bent down, picked the toy up and placed it softly into the wastebasket. Something moved from the corner of his eye and he whirled around only to find nothing.

"I'm already paranoid and I'm the only one here." Roxas huffed, shaking his head at himself.

Regardless, when Roxas made a move to return to his bed, something seemed to move behind him. Narrowing his eyes, Roxas began to run in a circle frantically, positive that something was on his back and causing his hood to fall down with the motion. After a failed attempt at capturing whatever it was, Roxas noticed his reflection in the mirror and face palmed. What appeared to be a fake tail was attached to his backside. When he made an effort to pull the tail off, he found himself unable to as his cloak had become rather attached to the tail.

"Do I even want to know how they managed this?" Roxas muttered darkly to himself, pulling his hood over his eyes to cover his embarrassment.

Roxas hesitated when he noticed some extra weight on top of his head. Warily, he peered out from under the hood and used the mirror in front of him to examine the problem. He found himself more annoyed than surprised to find a pair of blonde cat ears sewn into his hood, which matched the tail. He tested them with a slight tug and found that they were just as secure as the tail.

He stared blankly at his reflection for a few seconds. Long enough that he noticed his left eye was twitching. Making up his mind, the young nobody moved to leave his room and confront those responsible without a second thought.

With more force than intended or expected, Roxas pulled his door open only to come face to face with furniture that had been haphazardly stacked in front of his doorway all the way to the ceiling.

"Uh Demyx, barricading the door only works if you put the furniture in front of an outward swinging door." Xaria explained

"You mean I did all the lifting for nothing?" Axel fumed from his position against a nearby wall.

"You didn't do all of the lifting." Demyx corrected, "I carried the stool from the kitchen!"

"The foot stool." Axel added after narrowing his eyes.

"I'm a musician, my hands are my life. I can't injure them because of some overly heavy furniture!" Demyx defended himself, completely oblivious, as Xaria had to hold back the redhead from going after him.

Roxas just stood behind the pile of furniture, watching the three nobodies. An idea came to mind and thinking he had turned the tables. Roxas portaled from his room to the hallway and waited for the others to notice.

To say they noticed right off the bat, would be very untrue. In fact, a longer amount of time would have passed if not for a certain eye-patch wearing nobody and gambling nobody. They were passing by just as Axel was about to break free of Xaria's hold and only their combined laughter broke the redhead out of his rage. All eyes turned to the pair only to find that they were busy staring at Roxas.

The blonde seemed to blush under their combined gazes and seemed to realize all too late that he should have changed his outfit or just stayed in his room altogether.

"Kid, you look like a furry!" Xigbar laughed, wiping a tear from his uncovered eye with a glove.

Roxas turned his head to the side, earning a few cute remarks while he focused his attention on Xigbar.

"What's a furry?" The innocent nobody asked.

Just as Xigbar was about to explain, a certain somebody came barreling down the hall and tackled the nobody into the floor. Seppen's right hand moved to cover his mouth while she looked up to smile innocently at everyone.

"I did not spend half an hour sewing cat ears and a tail onto Roxas' cloak for you to corrupt one of the most innocent members of the organization." Seppen threatened with a glare directed at Xigbar's only visible eye.

The older nobody simply shrugged his shoulders, giving her a bored expression in return before nodding his head that he understood.

"How did you sew that on while I was sleeping?" Roxas asked, deciding he was better off not pursuing the truth about a furry.

"She sewed it on one of your spare cloaks. You're a heavy enough sleeper I simply took off your other cloak and put that one on." Axel filled in, his demeanor much calmer now.

"Dude, you just admitted to undressing your best friends while he was asleep." Xaria snickered.

There was a long pause of silence, followed by several members laughing as Axel turned a bright red.

"It wasn't like that!" Axel hollered with his hands clenched into fists.

"Seppen, looks like you've got some competition." Luxord remarked, nudging the brunette with his elbow.

"I respect you as a rival." Seppen smirked, causing both Axel and Roxas to drop their respective jaws on the floor.

"I'm just going to go…" Roxas trailed off as he turned to walk back into his room.

"Roxas wait!" Nearly everyone shouted in unison.

Before the nobody had time to register their words, he found himself walking right into the haphazardly stacked furniture in front of his door. The others made a dash to get out of the way each running in a different direction.

"Shit." Roxas muttered under his breath, a large crash following soon after.

After things seemed to settle, slowly each member returned. Xigbar and Luxord returning from one of Xigbar's portals, Demyx and Xaria who returned from Xaria's room next door, Seppen who had actually managed to dodge what few items came her way and Axel was nowhere to be seen.

"You okay under their Roxas?" Seppen hollered, pushing furniture aside as she attempted to look for the blonde.

The other nobodies joined in until one of them managed to find a hand. Demyx freaked out until Xaria pointed out that the hand was still attached to Roxas. Xigbar and Luxord nominated themselves to pull out Roxas while Xaria and Demyx held up what furniture was left on top of him. Seppen muttered a couple of healing spells to heal whatever wounds Roxas had sustained from the collapse.

"I'm going to be honest; that didn't annoy me so much as it just hurt." Roxas winced as the last bruise healed.

A creaking noise earned everyone's attention as Axel pushed a nearby closet door open, having been blocked by a few bits of furniture.

"Well look who finally decided to come out of the closet." Xigbar laughed a huge grin on his face.

Axel merely glared while summoning his chakrams.

AN:

Xaria: *squeak squeak squeak* Look how cute! These are so much fun hehe.

Seppen: Those things amuse you too easily; you just have to focus for one more day of messing with people!

Xaria: But focusing is so haaard *sad squeak*

Seppen: That would be the reason you didn't read the entirety of your own chapter.

Xaria: I read it… skimmed it

Seppen: Regardless, you skipped the Cheshire cat-like speak which probably should have had a warning in hindsight…

Xaria: Yeah because those are confusing and hard *pouts*

Seppen: Meh child, anyway I'm giving you guys the heads up that I may be fixing up the previous chapters like grammar, etc. so don't freak out if you're following and receive several e-mails.

Xaria: Ooo reviewing! Looking forward to it. See you guys next time, bye bye!

Seppen: See you all later for the final chapter!


End file.
